The Love of the Game
by animefreak5483
Summary: Every game has trails and challenges. Then why should the game of life be any different? On the soccer field she was invincible, until something new and unexpected came along. She wasn't looking for it, but it would change her forever. Taiora.
1. Soccer Dreams

_A/N: _

_I'M BACK!_

_Sorry for the long absence for the Taiora guys. I got the other fic out of the way and now I have time for my first true love- Taiora!_

_So, are you ready for another story filled with fluff, suspense, drama, soccer, (probally some spelling mistakes, but deal with them, I do what I can) and most importantly… TAIORA!?!?! _

_Before I begin- I do not have much experience with the game of soccer itself. I would practice with my little brother and I do watch soccer games, but as for the technical stuff, I will have to do a little research. SO, if I do get something messed up- by all means call me on it! Also the team names will be totally made up. I don't know that much about soccer, let alone Japanese soccer teams… so once again, deal with it. _

_Let's Go!_

_(PS- my __computer was on the fritz, so I am now working on a Japanese computer- let me know if there are any weird characters, sometimes the apostrophes, quotations, and triple periods get a little retarded...) _

* * *

The sun shone down on the crowded stadium. The buzz of the crowd was nearly deafening to the players as they ran out of the locker rooms and onto the pitch. The green grass was trimmed perfectly and not a single blade was out of place. The white lines and circles were freshly painted and the insignia of the FIFA World Cup was proudly present on the field and all over the stadium. 

"And now, representing Japan in this years Women's FIFA World cup, let's see the starting line up. On defense we have..." The announcer's voice only added to the roar of the crowd as the names of the Japanese women were called off. "In the Center Forward position we have the one, the only, the Princess of the Pitch, Sora Takenouchi!"

She heard her name being called, and she ran fast onto the field. The crowd was going wild. Banners and signs were being waved, and the person at the center of the attention enjoyed the warm sun and the warm welcome. This was her time to shine as well. She had worked so hard and long for this moment. To finally be here, to finally have her dream come true took her breath away.

Out of no where a loud ringing sound could be heard, she looked to see what it was and suddenly a giant alarm clock rushed at her... she felt cold, and looked down to realize her soccer uniform was missing. She was in her pajama shorts and sports bra... looking back up utterly confused she found the crowd and the FIFA tournament also had gone AWOL.

"Sora, it's time to get up." A voice called from off to the side. It was the giant alarm clock...

Sitting up in bed with a start, Sora Takenouchi looked around and found her self in her room. Her heart beat was still going a mile a minute and she was sweating a little, with a groan she dropped back onto her mattress.

"So, it was just a dream again." She muttered as she pulled the covers over her head once more.

"Sora! Will you turn off that damn alarm clock?" It was her roommate's voice from the other room.

Reaching her arm out from under the warm niche she had created in her bed, she tried to blindly find the snooze button. Instead she ended up pushing the damned clock off the stand and on to the floor.

It broke... but at least it is turned off now. She sighed to herself as she heard the thud of her third alarm clock that month. Extra early practice was making her buy a lot of alarm clocks. She rolled over and looked out her window. The sun was just about to rise above the city-scape. It was on mornings like these that she missed the little towns on Kyushu. In her home town, she never would wake up with tall skyscrapers and buildings upon buildings that made up Tokyo.

I couldn't be helped. She told herself as she rolled out of bed, mindful to miss the broken alarm clock. After making a mental note to drop by the store again to pick up a new one on her way home, she rushed to her shower and began her day.

Like clock work she was out of her apartment, piece of toast in her mouth as he grabbed her soccer gear and put on her shoes in thirty-five minutes.

Running down the three flights of stairs took mere seconds for her and she was off on her way to the training ground. There would be a game tomorrow and then the announcement she had been waiting for... the L. League (Japan's Women's Soccer League) cut. If she could get on a professional team in Japan, she would be on her way to finally making that dream a reality... but this time, no giant alarm clock and she would always double check that she had on her uniform.

Her shoulder length auburn locks danced in the morning breeze as she made her way through the urban jungle towards the practice field. At the moment, her minor league life was going no where. She had skill, which is why she had gotten scouted when she was in high school down on Kyushu. But she had insisted on going to college before entering the big time. This was partly due to her mother, but she too did want to have some kind of education before seeing where her dreams would take her.

However, at the moment, graduation from college was in sight, and she still was not offered anything permanent from the L League. That is why she had to work extra hard at tomorrow's game. Several scouts would be there watching as she played in the final game of her university years, and the University Cup Championships. The announcement of the L. League draft was also coming up...

'You can do this!' Sora told herself as she entered the college stadium and went to the lockers.

"Morning!" Several of the girls smiled at her. Extra morning practice had been called for that entire month, but Sora and two other girls made it a point to get there thirty minutes before the coach did. They were all in the same league as Sora. They wanted into the L League as well.

"Morning Kari, Yolei. You beat me today." Sora smiled as she began to lace up her shoes and adjusted her shin guards.

"Yeah, which means you killed another alarm clock this morning. Am I right?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Leave it to Kari to hit the bulls eye." The girl with longer purple hair smiled seeing Sora's reaction.

"Now, why would you think that?" Sora smiled as she closed her locker and ran out of the locker room. Those two knew her too well at times.

The three girls began to stretch as they chatted a little about classes. Kari seemed to be rather athletic, so she understood why she enjoyed the sport so much, but Yolei struck her more as a book worm, than a soccer girl. But all in all the three had become good friends from the very first day of practice.

When the rest of the team got there, Sora and her friends were already playing a game of one on one, with the third person the goalie. Since Yolei enjoyed being the goalie, that left Sora and Kari to take turns being offense and defense.

"Sora, if you don't get drafted this year, the L League must have the worst scouters." Kari said as took a much needed time out. Sora was definitely one of the best players she had ever played against. And that was a good part of the reason the university's team was undefeated for the time Sora was on the team.

"We will see. But you're just as good. I mean, I only got three goals off you today."

"Well, Yolei happens to be a good goal keeper as well." Kari smiled as the girls regrouped and returned to the full team practice. Tomorrow was sure to be a good game.

* * *

"Tai, I am bored out of my mind!" A blond haired man whined as he laid down on an expensive looking couch. 

"Well, if you wouldn't have two timed Miko, you wouldn't be here at home annoying me with your boredom." A man with wild brown hair said as he stood in a spacious kitchen that was separated from the living room by a bar style table.

"Tai, I did not two time her." The other man defended himself with a slight scowl.

"Matt, you made out with another girl, I consider that two timing when you already have a steady girl friend."

"But it didn't mean anything! She was just a fan!" Matt said sitting up and trying to get his friend and roommate to see his side of the story. But knowing Tai, this was going to be difficult.

"So, you make out with all your fans now?" Tai asked as he stirred the soup he was making on the stove.

"Maybe." Matt said knowing Tai was not going to be sympathetic at all.

"Matt, why don't you go to the field and practice? Your game was off yesterday."

"That's because Miko doesn't answer my calls!" Matt said standing up on the couch.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have kissed another girl. Then the team would not have lost because you missed that wide open goal!"

"Tai, you know I love to play soccer and all, but come on! Soccer is not all there is in life!" Matt said as he walked from the couch over to the large windows that lead to a rather large patio. At this time of night the darkened sky and the lights of Tokyo made a beautiful combination. And from their condo on top of a tall building, it made it all the more spectacular.

"Well, maybe for you. But soccer is important for me. Besides, I don't want to have to carry the team all by myself. I mean you are a forward too, and when we have a formation that calls for two of us, you should be thinking about the game and not your break up."

"We didn't break up!" Matt said turning around. "I... we..."

"Only taking a break? Didn't you say that about the last girl... what was her name? Fumiko?"

"Fumika." Matt corrected. "And we might work things out."

"Sure, wasn't Miko the girl she caught you with one night?" Tai shook his head. What had he ever done to deserve such a roommate? Granted it was a lot better to live with someone to split rent and other things like that, and it was convenient to have a good friend live with you who also happened to have the same job and all... but Matt could be very trying at times, especially when it revolved around his love life.

Tai knew he was a little jealous of Matt. Not the cheating and two-timing girls part, but the fact that Matt didn't have any problems talking with girls. The blond could walk right up to them and they would fall in love with him instantly. For Tai, things were a little different. In his short life so far, he had two 'relationships.' One was the most important, his love of the game. And that was one reason that his other relationship had gone sour.

A while ago Matt had introduced him to a lovely girl, who seemed to be a perfect person. They dated. Even got a little serious on a number of occasions. But after nearly a half a year together, things changed. Tai was glad they did as well. He was ready to pop the question, when Ami did a total 180 on him. The end of the relationship was rough, and even now a full four months later, Tai was reluctant to begin a new.

"Soups ready." Tai said as he turned off the burner and went to get two bowls.

"Do you usually cook?" Matt asked as he came to the table and sat on a bar stool.

"If you were ever home around seven o'clock, you would see that I do indeed cook for myself. And leave the left overs for you. Where do you think the food comes from that you find the int fridge? I suppose you will be joining me more often now? Or will you be finding a new girl?"

"I think I should take a break from women for a while." Matt sighed as he looked at his soup and then to Tai. "That's not what I mean!" Matt yelled at Tai for making a face at his last sentence. "I am not going gay! Besides, even if I were, you are definitely not my type. All Work and No Play Tai is not for a guy for me... I prefer something with more curves." He illustrated his point with two hands... a good amount of emphasis was put in the chest and hips area, Tai shook his head again.

"Well, tomorrow we have another practice, then the day after that we have a game and you better be on your best behavior because the officials from the girl's team have invited the new draftees to attend."

"Such a hard life for Japan's best soccer team! Why do we have to perform for some newbie girls? And why do we have a women's team anyway? I say one Tokyo Thunder is enough."

"Just shut up and eat your soup."

* * *

The game was over. Sora felt a bit sad knowing that this was the last time they would play as a team. Most would quit soccer all together and go on with their lives and chosen careers. And a few lucky girls might just have a chance at continuing playing soccer in a more professional atmosphere. 

Sora hoped that this was the case for her. However, if not, there was a regular job waiting for her back at home with her mother. However, a flower arranger back on the island of Kyushu just didn't seem to be an exciting life style for her.

She needed the excitement and thrill of dribbling the ball past players and the sheer euphoria of the sound of a swishing net after a goal. To Sora, that was the only choice she wanted for her life. To eat, breathe, sleep, live soccer.

And she wanted it badly. So badly that she pushed herself harder in this game than ever before. She could tell that the other girls were doing exactly the same as she was, and that is what made it such a good game.

After it was all over, her team came off the field victorious. The award ceremony at the end was also a good feeling. Not that Sora was a bad winner, she didn't mind losing from time to time if the opponents deserved it, but being named MVP for the game, and for the team's season, and holding the trophy was a great feeling.

"Great job ladies!" Their coach smiled as they all returned to the locker room.

The atmosphere was a little tense as they entered knowing that this was the last time, and any minute now the scouts would come in and want to talk to the select few who got to go on playing.

"Sora, you were fantastic!" Kari smiled as she grabbed her towel out of her locker and wiped her face.

"Thanks, but I was glad to have you on defense. They were really good. Yolei, you saved us there with that last block! I was afraid we would have to go into extra time. I don't think I could have lasted that long."

"No worries, I had to keep us in the game. You were working your butt off over there, so it would only be fair." Yolei smiled as she too went to her locker.

The friendly chatter between the three suddenly stopped when Sora saw a figure walking up to them. She shared a worried but excited look with Kari, whose locker had always been right next to hers.

Her heart stopped as the scout smiled at both women. Still sweaty and in their uniforms, the scout finally spoke.

"You are the defensive player Hikari, right?" Sora's heart was crushed. Giving her friend a forced smile, she told herself to be happy Kari got a chance to go on with her dream. Watching as Kari walked off with the female scout, Sora tried to remain in control.

Never before had she felt like crying. Quickly changing, she grabbed her gear and told Yolei that she would call Kari later, Sora left the locker room.

Before she got very far a voice quickly got her attention.

"Miss Takenouchi, may I have a word with you?"

Sora turned and nearly fainted. Standing there before her was not just any scout. Any woman's soccer hopeful knew the insignia of the most powerful women's team in all of Japan.

"I was wondering if I could take some of your time and offer you a once in a life time opportunity." The man asked. "Can we go somewhere to discuss your future career as the center forward for the Tokyo Ladies Thunder?"

* * *

_A/N: _

_Can you smell the Taiora coming? I can! Long live Taiora!_

_Please drop a line and let me know what you think! **Review!!!**_


	2. Newbies

_A/N: Hello again all you Taiora fans, and general Digimon fans in general!_

_Last time I forgot to do a few things in my first author's note so here they are-_

_Hello to all the new fans that have not read my other crack stories. I am a die hard Taiora shipper, and plan to be for some time! I hope you enjoy the stories and feel free to email, review, or whatever. I do enjoy little comments- doesn't have to be anything fancy. I just like to see people enjoying the fic._

_Next, I totally forgot the disclaimer. SO I must cover my ass (It is rather big, so I will do my best) - I do not own Digimon, nor am I getting money for the unauthorized use of the character names, etc…_

_There might be a rating change later in the fic- depends if the content of the fic changes like I think it might- you never know where the plot bunnies will take you… so let me know if you feel that needs to be addressed._

_And that should cover things… Thanks for the reviews! I SOOOO enjoy them. They make my day all warm and fuzzy… or something._

_And now- Chapter 2 in which the first spark of Taiora comes alive…

* * *

_

Sora was in a daze for the rest of the day. She had managed to get home some how or another. The meeting with the representative of the Tokyo Ladies Thunder had turned from a simple inquiry or interest, to a full time spot offer on the team for the up coming season, granted she could make it through training camp. Sora was determined to do it.

When she finally got home, her roommate, a definite girlie girl and not a particular fan of the game of soccer was sitting on the couch waiting.

"SO?" The bubbly girl asked kneeling on the couch to see the Sora enter the small apartment.

"I Got IN!" Sora screamed acting more like a 'girl' than she had in her whole life thus far. The long haired girl got up and squealed with her.

"I knew it! See, when Mimi tells you something is going to happen, it will!"

"Thanks so much Mimi. But, you have to hear this- not only is it a team in the L League, but Tokyo Ladies Thunder!"

"You won't have to move, right?" Mimi asked wondering about having to find another roommate. As far as the pink loving girl knew, finding an affordable apartment was hard in Tokyo, so finding a good roommate was key. And Sora was about the best you could find.

"Not at all! But it is the Tokyo Ladies Thunder!" Sora said again.

"Is that good?" The girl asked really not knowing.

* * *

The official draft results were published a day later. 

All three early practice partners found themselves with a new team and a new life ahead of them. Luckily none of them had to move too far, and they could still see each other whenever they wanted.

Sora's first day as a trainee of the Tokyo Ladies Thunder was spent getting a tour with the ten other candidates. From the beginning, they were told that the team only needed two extra forwards, a goalie and then at most two defensive players. That meant that out of the five girls that called themselves forwards, Sora being one, only two would be asked to stay.

Sora knew that she could not relax now. She was going to be on the keep list.

After the tour of the facilities, including the massive training gym for both the men's and women's team, the spa, sauna, locker rooms, and the posh lounge, the candidates were then lead up into the stadium.

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would be standing on the pitch of the Tokyo Thunder's stadium. She watched their games on TV every now and then, but she took more enjoyment of actually playing, so this was her first time seeing the whole thing in person. It was huge.

As the girls were lead along the sidelines, Sora noticed that several people were warming up near mid field.

"You will all be given special seats for today's game against the Chiba Dragons. You can choose either up in the VIP box or behind the men's team on the sidelines." The man told the group.

The ten girls looked at each other and Sora could tell in their eyes which one they all preferred.

"I think I can speak for most, if not all of us, that we will take the seats on the field, if you don't mind." Sora said after no one else spoke up. As soon as she did the group nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great." The man replied with a kind smile. It was kind of sad to say this but this was actually the first time she got a good look at the man who had been leading the group around. He was tall, and definitely not built for sports. He was a bit on the scrawny side, with short blue hair and glasses.

"Um, what did you say your name was again?" Sora asked as the group took a short break before they continued.

"Me? I'm Joe. Just call me Joe." He smiled as he shook her hand. "And you are Sora Takenouchi. You were the talk of the draft this year."

"Really? You know who I am?" Sora smiled excitedly. It made her happy to have others know about her. That meant good things… she hoped.

"I am officially the team's medic on call. So if any thing happens I get called in. But I also help with other things like tours for new players and general jobs on the side line."

"You must be really busy then." Sora smiled. If everyone here was as nice as Joe, this would be a great place to be.

"Are you excited to see the men's team play?" Joe asked continuing the conversation as the two walked down the field after they regrouped from a bathroom break. The tour would continue as soon as they made it to the other end of the field and out to the main office area.

"Well, I prefer playing soccer to watching it. But yeah, it will be my first live professional game."

"Really?" Joe replied rather surprised.

"Growing up I didn't get much opportunity to go and see games. Not many teams play on Kyushu, also when I did get up here to Tokyo for school, I never had much money to do anything other than go to school, live here, and play soccer. Also, with a part time job, there isn't much time left for going to see a game."

"I didn't know you were from Kyushu."

"Yep, little town in the middle of no where." Sora smiled as they continued to walk and talk.

* * *

"Tai, why do we always come here so damn early?" Matt whined again as they finished gearing up in the locker room. 

"You need extra practice this morning, because you are not going to mess this game up." Tai replied as he lifted a bag of soccer balls over his shoulder and patted the blond on the back. "Besides, a little extra warming up isn't going to kill you."

"Tai, look I won't let you down today. I promise. And I don't need extra practice. You and the guys go ahead."

"So you are just going to sit on the sidelines and watch?" Tai asked.

"No, I might join you… and seeing how I am the best player on the team, maybe I will allow you the extreme joy of getting a few pointers here and there."

"Whatever just get your ass moving!" Tai said as he ran ahead to the center field where several of his teammates were already warming up.

On the open air field, Tai waved to four of his teammates already stretching out. Their dark blue tops and white shorts with a blue stripe down the leg seemed to flow with their bodies as they moved to warm up their muscles.

"Yo Tai! Were have you been? You guys are late!" A boy with short spikey hair yelled.

"Sorry Davis. Matt was being Matt this morning." Tai said as he motioned with his head towards the still whiney blond approaching.

"Izzy, Cody, TS and I have been here for a while now and we are ready to go!" Davis said in a hyper voice.

"It's TK! T-K!" An angry man replied. Davis just shrugged it off not caring.

Tai smiled at the friends on the field, they really were close. Davis was sort of like a groupie at times. The young man really liked playing soccer. Even on off days, Tai would usually get a call from him asking if he wanted to play a game in a park or anywhere for that matter.

Looking over at the other two, he could see Izzy kicking balls and TK blocking them from entering his imaginary net at the moment. TK and Davis were near mirrors of Tai and Matt. Davis had spikey hair and a skill for making difficult plays look easy, where as TK was very much a blond with a similar temperament to Matt- minus the Casanova drama. As far as Tai knew, TK had never had a real girlfriend before.

And Izzy, well, he was a master strategist, so it would only be right to keep him in the midfield most of the time. But the man's versatility was his best quality. He really could play almost every position the team needed.

As for Cody, the boy didn't look much like a soccer player at first sight. But after watching the smaller boy protect the goal like he did, Tai would never judge another player on size ever again. He was more of a mousy kind of guy that would be reading books and practicing martial arts in his off time. Tai had to admit, he didn't know much else about the usually silent teammate of his.

"Well, shall we?" Tai asked and the pre-warm up warm up began.

They were not on the field for more than twenty minutes when Matt noticed the small group being led by the blue haired doc enter the stadium.

"Hey guys, look!" Matt smiled as he got their attention. "The newbies are here."

"What do you have against the girls team?" Izzy asked holding a ball in his hands. He was about to throw the ball back into play when Matt stopped the mini game to be little the women's team…. Again.

"Nothing really. I just don't find any of them attractive. And they definitely can't play soccer as good as we do."

"Says you." Tai interrupted Matt. "The Ladies Thunder placed first last year in the L League, and almost fifty percent of the Women's Cup and the last Olympic team was made up of players from this team. So give them a break."

"Tai's got a point. The Ladies Thunder are just as good as we are, maybe better because less than fifty percent of our team made it to the World Cup. And we lost it, remember?" Izzy replied giving off the stats.

"Only because the other team played dirty. It shouldn't have counted. I was fouled!" Matt tried to save face. He didn't like to be reminded how his inability to score that last point made the team lose. Although no one blamed him, Matt knew they should. And he was not about to let them know that he secretly blamed himself. So naturally the blame was passed onto the other team.

"Whatever just let them be. Besides they must be good to get this far. And knowing that only about half of them will be kept… it's got to be nerve racking. Don't you remember your time as a rookie?" TK added.

"I was never a rookie." Davis smiled causing everyone to laugh.

"You still are one." Tai smiled and got everyone to laugh at a heart broken Davis. "But don't worry; you are going into your second year with us. You won't be one for too much longer."

"Well, well… what do we have here?" Matt smiled as he looked a little closer at the group. "Maybe I should take back that soccer girls are not pretty at all comment, because I think I found a looker."

"Matt, can we get back to practice?" Tai asked knowing where Matt's new obsession would bring them- right back to two-timing and getting dumped. Tai hoped this girl was smarter than the others.

"No, take a look!" Matt said motioning for Tai to turn around. When he finally gave in and did so, he couldn't tell who Matt was talking about. The three blonds didn't look like anything special, and Matt did have a thing for blonds. The others looked rather plain as well.

"I only see nine… wasn't there suppose to be ten?" Tai asked looking back at Matt.

"No, you idiot, over by the doc. The red head, the red head!" Matt scowled at Tai and his inability to read his mind.

"Her?" Tai asked looking at the smiling girl, who was chatting with the team's medic, and then back to Matt. Tai couldn't help be feel the quickening on his heart as he took a better look at the girl.

He had never seen such a bright and beautiful smile. There was almost a glow to the girl, and as she and the rest of the group continued their walk, he felt as if his stomach was turning in knots. It was a weird feeling, especially when he had never met the girl before, didn't know anything about her, and most importantly, she was the new target of Matt's lust.

The auburn haired girl didn't even seem to notice them as the group passed by where they were standing. She continued to chat with Joe and smile happily. Tai could tell she was an athlete- her body was slim and well toned. But she did have a few curves to her, which allowed the perfect balance between athlete and knock out being achieved in one woman. Then again, she was wearing a track suit like the rest of the girls… it didn't help to access her figure too much.

Tai snapped himself out of his momentary stupor to notice the other girls looking at them and winking.

This would indeed be an interesting training season and soccer year in general.

* * *

_A/N:_

_So, love at first sight for Tai… but what will happen if Matt is also after our lovely soccer girl? Is Tai going to go for her, or would I turn this into a Sorato so soon? For the love of all that is holy, not another Sorato!!!! _

_You are just going to have to stick around to find out._

_And review as well! I just might pull out the evilness factor… I will do it!_


	3. Critique

_A/N: It's that time again!_

_Time for Kate (my real name- it is easier to write than animefreak5483, and a lot more fun to use when talking in third person… well typing but anyway…) to annoy you a little with a no sense author's note, and then amuse you for about five, maybe ten minutes with a chapter full of Taiora moments. Our first real Taiora encounter is coming up and you know you want it!_

"_You can't resist za Taiora, you know you vant it. Yah!" In a bad German accent._

_I want to thank the many people who have reviewed and I am happy to see you are enjoying the story thus far. I hope I will not disappoint! _

_Ah the fun! So I will be expecting some happy reviews from this chapter. Do not make me sad… a sad Kate equals a sorato fic. Hahahahahahaha. I would do it!_

"_I own NOZING!"

* * *

_

Sora and the other girls were seated in the special seats given to them. The game had just started and already Sora had the itch to get up and join in the game. It was fun watching, yes... but like she had told her new friend Joe, she much preferred to be in on the action. The men's team had a lot of talent. Their star forwards were just that, stars.

During the break time, Sora got up and walked over to the blue headed man, who looked a little bored.

"Is it ok if I talk to you?" Sora asked not knowing if she should leave her seat, but with the conversation of the other girls she needed to actually talk about something other than the attractiveness of the players.

"Sure. They really have not needed me, so I am glad to have company." Joe smiled.

"Thank heavens. If I hear those girls say that blond is cute one more time, I will throw a chair at them." She said as she sat next to the doc.

"Enjoying the game?"

"Yeah. Although the last play, I would have done a 4-3-3 formation instead. But they got the goal, and I guess that is all that matters." She smiled.

"You really are into soccer."

"I've loved it from the moment my dad signed me up for summer camp soccer league."

"Well, hopefully you will be able to play it here for a long time. Your training season begins tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, bright and early. I am kind of nervous." Sora admitted. "But I am not going to lose. I will be a professional soccer player, and maybe even get into a World Cup tournament some day." She said looking up at the FIFA logo on the score board.

"I hope you achieve those dreams." Joe smiled.

* * *

Matt watched as Joe and that girl from earlier talked during the break. He wanted to go over there and chat too, but coach was giving some speech about something important... maybe. He really wasn't listening. 

Tai noticed Matt's gaze and followed his line of sight till he figure out what, or who his friend was staring at. His mouth went dry as he saw the same girl. What Tai couldn't figure out was why this girl was causing him to act all strange. What was it about her that made her so special?

The coach stopped talking and gave the men the last remaining minutes of the break to rest.

"I'm going over there." Matt whispered to Tai. Before anything registered in Tai's brain, Matt was standing up and beginning to walk towards the medic area.

Tai could only watch with a feeling of dread as his friend approached the mysterious new trainee.

Sora was talking about her home town when Joe looked up from her and noticed someone standing there.

"Oh, Matt. I'm sorry I did not see you there for a second. Can I rewrap your ankle or something?" The medic in him kicked in and Sora found that she was kind of in the way.

"Actually, I think a rewrap would feel a lot better." He smiled thinking of a way to get the girl's attention. Old battle injuries always worked. Granted battles for him meant injuries from the game- but oh well, she was a soccer player after all. "Old injuries do act up from time to time."

"I'm sorry for bothering you Joe, I had best get back as well. I'll see you tomorrow at practice, right?"

"Sure thing, Sora." The medic smiled up at her as she left.

"Wait!" Matt tried to stop her, but Joe had already begun rewrapping the ankle, and Matt was stuck where he was till it was done. "Damn it. Why did she go away?"

"Excuse me?" Joe questioned as he stood up after finishing his quick work.

"Joe you really are kind of clueless with the whole girl thing aren't you? I didn't come over to get my ankle rewrapped... I wanted to get a chance to talk to that new girl."

"You mean Sora?" Joe asked pushing his glasses back into their proper place.

"Yes, her! So... you two seem to be hitting it off... can you tell me what you know so far?"

"Well, I don't know much. Actually you all got the info in today's Tokyo Thunder Flyer. So why not read that? It has a bio page, and that is really all I know other than she is a nice girl and you don't have a chance." The blue haired man smiled knowing all too well Matt's reputation and that Sora was not in the least impressed with the blond.

"And you do?" Matt questioned a little angry at the apparent diss Joe had just given him.

"Nope. That girl is definitely something special, but not really my type."

"And just what is your type? Men?" Matt said still angry.

"Wrong again. I like the more classic beauty, Sora is nice and all, but too much of an athlete with soccer on her mind for me." Joe smiled and walked off not wanting to waste anymore time on Matt. He really could be such a jerk at times, and then other times, he was really a nice guy and all. Joe just shrugged it off and went about his work with others.

* * *

"Damn, what got you so pissed in the last half?" Tai asked his friend as they finished their shower and changed clothes in the locker room. 

"Did you know we got flyers with the trainee's bios in them?" Matt asked looking through the papers they had each been given that morning.

"Um, yeah, but I have not gotten to look at them yet. Why? Oh, never mind. That one girl, right?" Tai asked as he tried to towel dry his large mass of hair. Anything to keep his mind off the girl that made him feel all weird and Matt too for that matter.

"I am going to go ask Izzy for his copy. I think I threw mine away." With that Matt grabbed his gear and walked off.

Tai got tired of trying to dry his hair, and decided to forget it and call it a day. Looking through his bag, he noticed that he had left his favorite wristband on the field. Exiting the locker room, Tai made his way back up onto the pitch.

He had to admit that he liked to see the stadium when it was all quiet after such a loud and exciting game. It was calming on his nerves when he would be the only one out there and just stare up into the sky.

But today, something was different. There on the field, where expected there to be no one, was someone. The person was dribbling a soccer ball, occasionally kicking it into the air and then using their knee or head to hit the ball. Tai could tell from the control of the ball, the person was awfully skilled.

Getting a closer look by walking onto the field, Tai froze. No, it definitely was not just any one out there practicing. And that is why Tai was about to turn and forget the wristband. But she turned and saw him first.

"Oh..." She said a bit surprised to see someone else there. Catching the ball in her arms, she stood there silently for a minute, and then a look of fear replaced the surprise. "I'm sorry. I probably should not be here... I just couldn't go home after the game and the tour and all..." She tried to explain before setting the ball down and turning to leave. "Oh, you probably came looking for this, I saw it on the ground. I was going to give it to Joe before I left." The auburn haired girl said as she held out her hand and gave him the wristband he was looking for.

"Thanks, um... you are one of the candidates to fill a spot on the Ladies Thunder, right?" He said trying to not sound stupid. He knew he was going to fail. And once again he wondered why Matt had all the luck with talking to women and still looking cool.

"Yeah, the name's Sora Takenouchi. Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand for a friendly hand shake. "You are a forward on the Thunder right? Um... I'm sorry I don't remember your name." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"Tai." He said rather quickly. "Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai." He added.

Sora looked at the man in front of her. She was glad she was not in trouble for being on the pitch, and the guy seemed nice... a little awkward, but still nice. He had really nice chocolate brown eyes, and hair that was totally out of control, even when still a bit damp.

"So, what did you think of the game?" He asked breaking her gaze from examining him further.

The sheepish look on her face told him she was at odds about something.

"Can I be honest?" Sora asked not wanting to offend a player from the team she wanted to join.

"Sure, why wouldn't you be?"

"Well, you guys were really good. Much better than I knew you were. And you definitely work really well together... but... I think that in several of the plays the blond forward, um... Matt was it? Well, he needs to work on his tight corner passing... and maybe a different formation would allow you to get into the zone easier..."

Tai was silent as the girl began to dissect a few plays. She sure knew her stuff, Tai thought to himself. He was looking forward to seeing her play after hearing her ideas on formations and really well rounded critiques.

"Next time they pull such a good line of coverage, try a play I used all throughout college. We called it the Silent Striker, well that is what I called it. I guess it could also be called the Hidden Striker... Basically you have a main forward, and then what looks like a backup, but in reality there is a midfielder that is a hidden striker. Before they realize that there are three playing that offensive role, it is too late. You guys lucked out because their defense wasn't performing well... I..." Sora stopped and looked at the silent man before her. She went too far. She knew it. A door opens to let you into the team, and now you go and ruin it by basically telling their star player that they were only lucky.

To be honest, Tai was not offended in the least. In fact he was amazed at the woman before him. She was smart, she was obviously talented at soccer, and not to mention really cute. He enjoyed listening to her talk, but then suddenly she stopped.

"I suppose I had better go. I am sorry if I bothered you and I didn't mean to say anything disrespectful. I'm sorry."

And with that Sora took off leaving a dumbfounded Tai on the field.

* * *

"It was horrible Mimi, I totally ripped on him and his team. Me! A little nobody from nowhere. I told one of the Thunder's star players that I thought they kind of sucked... My life is over!" 

"Why would it be over? He said you could tell him honestly, right?" Sora nodded as her roommate tried to comfort her. The two girls were sitting in their small living room eating ice cream right out of the tub. "So I would not worry about it at all."

For some reason, Mimi's words were not reassuring. Nor did the triple chocolate brownie ice cream help either.

"So tell me about this Joe fellow, he sounds cute."

"Mimi, this isn't about cute guys... this is about me pissing off an important player on the team."

"Was he cute?"

"MIMI!" Sora said as she scooped out an extra large spoonful of the chocolate concoction and then noting that its color was about the same as the eyes of the player she dissed. She groaned and put the ice cream down.

"Look, you don't know if he is mad or not. You ran off before he could respond, right? So don't worry. Now- back to the important matters... Were they cute?"

* * *

"She totally blew me off. I walked over there and she left. Just like that. And then Joe said I had no chance with her. Him? Telling me that I would never have a chance with her. I mean I wanted to slug him one right there, but then the game started back up and.. Tai? Tai? Are you listening to me?" Matt asked as Tai sat at the table and picked at his food. 

"Yeah, she just up and left." He repeated. It was funny how the same girl had them both confused and a little bit upset.

"So, what's got you all down?" Matt asked knowing something wasn't normal about his normally cheerful or nit picking roommate.

"I was thinking about how we kind of got lucky today with the game and all..." Tai sighed. That wasn't totally a lie. Ever since that girl had mentioned their little problems, Tai took a closer look and found that she was utterly right about everything... and that play idea. It was genius...

"What? We were great!" Matt said as he took another bite out of his sandwich after picking out a few vegetables that he did not like. That was another sign that Tai was thinking about something else...

"No, we both defiantly have issues to work out.　Do you ever notice that you have problems with tight corner passing? Or that our formation kind of is predictable?"

"What brought this on?" Matt wondered looking closer at Tai.

"Well, you know that new girl you have your eye on right?"

"Sora Takenouchi, age 22, height 5 feet 7 inches, weight 120 pounds, born on Kysuhu, played in the university league and even won the MVP of the University Cup a few days ago..."

"Yeah, that one... well she was out on the pitch after the game and I talked to her a little. She noticed a few little things about the game that even the coach is over looking."

"So, what did she say about me? Did she mention me?"

"She knew your name at least." Tai had to cover up his sigh otherwise Matt would catch on to his disappointment.

"Yeah, and?"

"That your tight corner passing skills need work."

* * *

_A/N: Snap! Take that Matt! She is not interested in you! Or is she?_

_Sorry, I do love Matt, and I feel bad for making him a sort of 'bad' guy of the fic (at lease for the moment), but I can't help myself…__So it seems that our little Sora is not a Matt fan girl. This is a good thing… but, anything can happen._

_If you want fast updates, click those review buttons my fellow Taoria fans!_

_Review!_


	4. Source

_A/N: Oh baby it is Monday- well Sunday night for those in the States. And Mondays are update days! I was going to have this up yesterday because I really did not do anything productive then, but my computer was being a pain in the butt. Ever since she kind of crashed, she has been having good and bad days… lucky for me work has supplied me with one I can use at the office- which is where I am at the moment._

_Nothing like getting paid to dink around on the internet for a few hours a day._

_Anyway, you probably don't care. All you want is the Taiora, right? As I suspected… no one loves the Kate and her random (very random at times) author notes… you only love me for my crack stories! _

_Oh well, at least you are enjoying the story! Thanks for the great comments and randomness! _

_Chapter 4 begins now, complete with problems and major fluff in the near future!

* * *

_

The next few days Sora spent training with the Ladies Thunder. As many had warned the training was hard and long. But to Sora it was not so bad.

It had been a full week and a half since the incident with Tai and Sora had nearly forgotten about it when out of the blue, while watching the TV with her university friends Kari and Yolei, the three were very surprised.

"Sora... wasn't that the hidden striker play we used?" Kari asked looking from the TV to the others and back at the TV. "It couldn't have been, could it?"

"I think I might be going crazy." Yolei added seeing the same thing.

Sora smiled knowing how the Thunder came by such a tactic. That could only mean that he had listened. For some reason that made Sora rather happy. That and the blond had finally worked on his form.

* * *

"So, we have seen some improvement on the team, what or who can you attribute that to?" The sports interviewer asked Tai after the game. He had gotten himself cornered by a rather persistent interviewer, he had to say something. 

"Well, I got some advice from an unusual source the other day."

"What kind of source?" Another person asked while flashes from cameras continued and the microphones were pushed a little closer to his face.

"It was from an up and coming player of the women's team actually. The new recruits for the Ladies Thunder came to watch our last game, and I was able to talk with one in particular."

"Can you give us a name?"

"Are you dating her?"

"When did you talk to her?"

"Is she here today?"

And a string of other questions came up after he released the gender of the source.

"I think you will just have to come to the first training season game and see if you can figure out who it is." Tai smiled, not knowing if Sora would want the extra attention she would get if he exposed her name.

After excusing himself from the paparazzi, Tai returned to his teammates in the locker room.

"So, do you think she saw me?" Matt asked as Tai got out of the shower. "My inside passes were perfect today! And if you hadn't led that special play, I would have been the game's MVP."

"How should I know if she saw you or not?" Tai asked as he towel dried his hair and threw on his street clothes. "I am going home; I will see you guys tomorrow for practice." Tai said as he quickly left the stadium through the back doors.

* * *

The next day Tai's picture was on the cover of every sports page and his quote about a secret source was the big question. Pictures of the ten new trainees were also on the page and suddenly the Ladies Thunder team was the center of interest. 

Sora didn't realize this till she arrived at the stadium to a shower of interviewers asking all the trainees questions. Sora, not being use to the spectacle dodged the microphones like they were incoming defenders and ran straight past the reporters to a different kind of goal line- the safety of the stadium locker rooms.

"What is all of that?" She asked the minute she found the other girls gearing up.

"Sora, we've all talked it over and none of us have even talked to Taichi Kamiya yet, so you have got to be the secret source... Just what do you think you are doing giving Taichi Kamiya pointers on the game?" A blond asked sounding rather mad.

"I... he asked what I thought!" She defended herself.

"You are trying to get in good with one of the players on that team to help you here, aren't you?" Another accused her.

Sora was silent for a time. She had no intentions of doing or gaining anything when Tai talked to her. She had a feeling the girls would not believe her, but she tried anyway.

"You've got it all wrong. It was an accident he talked to me. I... how would talking to him get me anywhere on this team? I don't need special privileges or things like that because I will make this team because of my soccer abilities... not sucking up to others." She said and walked away from the group.

"Don't let them get you down kid." A seasoned veteran of the Ladies Thunder smiled at an emotionally upset Sora. "They are all insecure at the moment, it is easier to try and gang up against one person then try and fight everyone."

Sora looked at the older woman named Yui and was glad to have a friendly face somewhere in the locker room.

"Thanks. But I really didn't do anything wrong. He talked to me! He asked me what I thought, and I asked him if I could be honest..."

"Don't worry about it. Once you are a full member of the team, do you think you could give us a few new plays as well? That secret striker thing was awesome."

Sora felt a lot better and the days practice went by rather well.

* * *

"Great job Tai." Matt said as he threw a newspaper over at the brown haired soccer star. "Now everyone thinks you are practically dating the 'secret source' and I don't even get a mention in the papers." 

"Um.. Sorry?" Tai said looking at the paper and then to the pictures of the ten female trainees. Under each picture was a quick sentence with name and possibility of being the source.

Tai smiled under Sora's picture, it basically said that she was a likely candidate due to her staring roll in the University Cup.

"You know as well as I do, that I am not dating her. It will die down soon enough." Tai sighed as he continued with breakfast. Today, since they played so well yesterday, they got a break. Tai was actually thinking about going down to the women's practice and apologizing to Sora for all the mess... but that would just create more mess.

Instead he decided to keep his big mouth shut.

* * *

Indeed the media coverage had died down when all of the girls, except for a few claimed to be the source. None of the papers could find anything true about their claims, and Tai had dodged the topic ever since. 

Sora was glad that she no longer had to run an obstacle course just to get to the stadium for practice. She had to take the long way home for several nights due to a few camera men following her as well.

All in all, it was a pleasant few weeks. And in a matter of days the official members of the Ladies Team would be announced.

Practice had its good and bad days. A well placed jab at her ankle by one of the other trainees, and Sora was nearly out of the training camp. But with help from her newest friend on the team, Yui, and of course the expert care of Joe, she was back up and running the next day.

Off the field, she was having every bit the good time as when she was on the field. After constant harping from Mimi, she had successfully set up the blue haired doctor with her pink loving roommate. And the two hit it off real well.

Sora was glad to see Joe and Mimi so happy. And she had a feeling that give them a year, and there would be wedding bells. But for right now, they were content with their three to four dates a week- depending on how busy Joe was with work, and how Mimi was with finishing up school.

* * *

"Hey Tai, did you know that Sora has a roommate that is dating Joe?" Matt asked one day after practice. He had noticed the exceptionally happy smile on the docs face for the last few weeks, and rumors had sprung up that he was dating a hot little number named Mimi. 

"Yeah, when I went to get an injury checked out, he was all happy and we talked about her for a time. Sora actually set them up, or so Joe says. I think he really likes the girl."

"And you didn't tell me?" Matt asked.

"Why would you want to know about Joe's love life? You thought he was gay anyway."

"I did not... well, ok, so I did... but that is not the point... Maybe I should invite him and his girlfriend out or something, have them bring along Sora for a little double date action..." Matt said as Tai sat there and watched as he saw the wheels in Matt's head spinning. Shaking his head, Tai sighed.

"Are you still stuck on her? I mean you haven't made a pass at her for a few days." Tai said thinking back to all the times Matt had tried to strike up a conversation with the pretty player. It was kind of sad how Matt was really going out of his way to talk to her... and had failed at all of his attempts.

There were days he would show up to the girl's practice, or come and watch their mock games. It was kind of weird since no other player had taken such an interest in the ladies team.

"She's shy, is all." Matt shrugged it off. He was in no hurry to get her. At the moment, he had a new substitute girl he was with.

"Sure. Well, tomorrow is the final placement day. The whole team is going to watch the game, if you want to come, you can."

"Perfect idea!" Matt smiled thinking of ways to talk to her tomorrow. "But first, my date with Mei."

* * *

_A/N: Poor Matt, he really does come off as an ass sometimes._

_I just can't help it, I swear! It just kind of happens… a lot._

_So, a little bit of Taiora in this chapter, but have no fear the next chapter will be rocking with the fluff. They do have to get together some time, right? Right?_

_I don't know, you will just have to wait and see!_

_Until then! Review and get a cookie… no wait, I can't promise that… maybe this would be better: "Review and get another chapter (one with fluff) in a few days!"_


	5. Last Chance Game

_Ah Mondays… they usually suck. Especially since I did not really get a weekend… coughing up a lung and dealing with a runny nose kind of killed my fun…. The plus side was the weather was kind of crappy and I did not feel so bad staying in._

_I also got A LOT of sleep- Blessed Nyquil!_

_Anyway, Monday! Taiora Monday!_

_Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy them!_

_It is good to be alive, 'cause here is chapter 5!

* * *

_

Today was the day. Not just any day, but THE day. Today's game was called the 'last chance' for a reason. If you were not already listed as one of the lucky few to make the cut, the game would be your last chance to impress the coaches, trainers, and owners.

Ever since the whole Tai incident, Sora could tell that some girls wanted her gone. This was also more evident when the blond haired player from the men's team seemed to suddenly want to talk to her at every chance he could get. Sora did her best to distance herself with any and all players on the men's team. This included Taichi Kamiya.

There were more important things to deal with and she didn't want to cause a scene in front of the coaches. Causing problems for the team would be bad for her chance of becoming a permanent member of the team.

After warm ups as a team, they were split into two groups. Team A would be the home team, and Team B was the away team. Current and want to be players were on each team, it truly was now or never.

As a member of Team A, Sora took her place near the other team's goal area. She was super excited, and her friend Yui could tell just by looking at her.

The Ladies Thunder's current Center Forward Star, Yui, had become a good friend to the rookie Sora ever since the incident in the locker rooms. Sora had come to know the taller dark black haired girl as a confidant and good practice partner. So maybe there was one good thing about the mess that was definitely not settled.

* * *

"GGGGGOOOOOAAAAALLLLL!" The announcer bellowed into the microphone. Sora struggled to catch her break after the nearly three minute play that ended in Team A getting the first goal of the game.

Yui and Sora had tag teamed the defense to get a miracle shot into the net. Sora smiled as Yui gave her a thumbs up and the two went to take their positions for the next play.

Once the ball came over the line and it was officially theirs again, the two forwards pounced on their chance to score again.

This time the rookie defender, and ringleader of the 'anti-Sora' campaign was ready to block. The ball quickly went over to Team A's side. Sora had to wait for another chance.

The mini crowd was rather quiet for such a close game. The owners and coaches sat there and were watching every move; once and a while they would give a clap or a nod at a good play, but the atmosphere was lacking. Then out of no where as if she had asked for excitement from the crowd, the men's team came a live and began to cheer and yell.

Looking closer at the crowd of now yelling men, she saw a man with big brown hair seeming to instigate the noise. Soon she felt right back at ease and the game continued.

* * *

Tai couldn't stand it. It was too quiet. Way too quiet for such a good game. He stood up and began to shout. He didn't know what he was shouting, or at whom, but he just needed to do something. It didn't hurt that it got her attention either.

As much as did not want to admit he felt something special about the girl with the fire in her eyes and spirit, he knew something was there. He hoped it was not one sided, but recently it seemed as if it was.

Some how she was giving both Matt and him the slip. As much as it amused him to watch Matt get all worked up about her disappearing on him, or blowing him off, she was also trying to stay away from him as well.

Tai wondered if the secret source incident had been the cause, or if she regretted giving her special play away… he wracked his brain for hours on that issue.

But the flame of hope was rekindled as she smiled up at him in the stands. He had made her happy; even if it was by adding a little fun to the game. He always preferred a happy crowd when playing.

Keeping the crowd up and cheering was his job now. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get a quick chance to talk to her after the game.

Tai smiled at the thought of talking to her once again. She definitely was something special.

* * *

The teams returned to the pitch after a quick break before the second and final half started. The teams were tied at one goal each. It was nearly going to be a shut out until the last minute before the break. Team A's goalie tripped and let the other team score.

Sora and Yui, along with the rest of the offensive players had talked over the break. They had several plays that they were going to use; first up, the secret striker. Hopefully the other team would not recognize the play from the newspapers or the last game with the Thunder.

Sora waited around midfield as the ball went right past her. This confused the defensive players, especially the one that had been covering Sora heavily ever since the game started. Sora saw her moment and took it.

Tai had a big smile on his face as he saw what they were going to do. It really was a good play. It was even better then when they used the other day, Sora's speed was incredible.

She took possession of the ball and drove it into the net. To many it was like a blur, she moved that fast. Tai looked over to Matt and smiled. Looking at the owners and coaches, he got a good feeling that Sora would definitely make the team; they needed a powerful striker like her.

Sora jumped up and down as the goalie looked stunned at the sheer speed of the play. None of them had seen that coming. Yui ran over to Sora and gave her a big hug as Team A cheered for their teammates.

They were now ahead by a point.

Soon the ball came back towards Sora, and she began to dribble the ball dodging the defensive line and closer to a position to pass or go in for a goal.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a stray foot not aiming for the ball, but her ankle. Sora didn't have time react without losing control of the ball, so she took the hit just after she was able to pass the ball to Yui.

Sora went down face first into the field; her hand only cushioned her fall a little.　The crowd went silent as they waited for the referees to call a foul or something. But it didn't happen and Team A lost concentration on the ball. Team B took the opportunity to get the ball back towards Team A's goal area. Finally the coaches called a time out to assess the downed player.

Tai frantically looked from the referee to Sora and back, waiting for something. Most of the men's team was shouting at the ref for not doing anything. A general dislike of the lack of calling the play was evident. What worried Tai more was that to get an injury now could spell end of career, even before it began.

He could only watch as Joe and several teammates closed in on where Sora laid.

Sora didn't know what had happened, even still on the ground she wondered what was going on. Yui's voice could be heard, and suddenly Joe was at her side.

"What just happened?" She asked as her head pounded and her ankle throbbed.

"You were taken down kid." Joe smiled looking at her ankle and not finding anything really bad with it. "Can you walk off the field?"

"What? Stop playing? I can't." She said as she pushed his hand away and stood up. The men's team and even the other observers clapped and cheered as she began to move again.

"I think you might have hit your head too hard… and your ankle needs a break." Joe said looking at her with worry.

"I am going to finish this game. Joe I can't give up now. I am fine." She tried to tell him.

"I think she can last the last few minutes. After that, we'll have her ice the thing and take it easy at practice." Yui said reassuring the doctor and putting her arm around Sora's shoulder. "She's a tough one, this kid. And she's going to finish the game."

Joe could only nod as he turned and ran off the field. The game resumed.

"Sora, this is the last play of the game. We are up by one. Want to do the PP run we talked about?"

Sora's eyes sparkled at the idea of using a play they had just created during the break; it was also going to be nice pay back for the girl that had made her last weeks of training rather awkward.

"Ladies, make way for the Princess of the Pitch!" Yui yelled as all the offensive players covered the other team's defenders. Sora was basically given a free run to the goal, with the exception of the girl that was covering her, but a little fancy footwork and happy grin, she was at the goal line and that was the game.

Team A won by two goals, and the girls lifted Sora up and carried her off the field.

Needless to say, twenty minutes later, Sora was the newest forward for the Ladies Thunder and had even scored a new nickname. Sora was the Princess of the Pitch.

* * *

Tai and the rest of the audience watched with stunned amazement as the last play worked perfectly. It was almost as if the offensive players had been working together for a long time. Their dynamics were unmistakable, not to mention the sheer talent.

Tai shouted loudly as Sora moved right past the girl who had taken the cheap shot at her ankle and scored another goal.

The game was over and still the men's team was all a buzz over the game.

"Tai, you have to help me." Matt came up to him as the rest of the group began to leave the stands.

"And what am I going to help you with?"

"I want you to talk to Sora for me."

"What?" Tai asked needing to know if he heard right. He knew he did, and that was why he felt like he had been stabbed.

"She will talk to you. You have got to help me. I can't ask anyone else. I need you Tai."

"What makes you think she will even talk to me? She has been avoiding us both ever since the newspaper article."

"I know, just try, ok? I am desperate." Matt replied pleading with this long time buddy.

Tai didn't know what to do. On one hand, Matt had never let him down before and he had asked Matt for a lot in the past… but then he really did not want to see Sora anywhere near his friend. Call him selfish, but if the newest member of the Ladies Thunder was to be with anyone, he wanted her to choose him.

"I will try…" Tai sighed, wondering what he was going to do. He felt as if he was back in high school with being a go between for his friend.

"Thanks!" Matt smiled. "I better go break up with what's her name…" The blond said as he anticipated Sora's reply to be a positive one.

"I wouldn't do anything too drastic yet, I mean, what if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she says no? What if she wants me instead?" Tai asked.

"You? That's funny. You are on a hiatus, right? You said so yourself you didn't want to deal with girls for at least a year… right?" Matt looked at Tai waiting for an answer.

"I'll talk to you later." Tai said as he left the stands and wandered around the field for a time.

* * *

_Ok- so maybe I lied… there was not much Taiora in this chapter… but I swear it is coming. I mean we will be into the 6__th__ chapter and all… have I ever let you down before? Have no fear the next chapter will make you squee with glee! I PROMISE. Pinkie Swear!_

_So until then, take care and click that review button!_


	6. Chance over Coffee

_A/n: Well, it is definitely not Monday… but since I will be away from my computer on Monday, I decided to be a nice author and update (you all did such a good job at clicking those review buttons, so this is my THANK YOU). This time with TAIORA FLUFF! And Oh baby is it good!_

_I will be away on an anime dream week up in Tokyo, which happens to be Golden Week, which also happens to be my b-day week! I can justify blowing my money on toys and otherwise useless trinkets! Go ME!_

_Ok- back to the chapter. Here is a present from me to you!_

_You want it? You really, really want it? You really, really, really (want me to stop using really) want it? _

_Have at it!_

* * *

It was already a week into the new soccer season and Tai had still not made up his mind on what to do about Matt, Sora and his own feelings. 

Matt would ask him at least once a day about if he had talked to her or not, but Tai kept telling him the same thing. But he knew Matt would not wait forever.

Gathering up the courage, he found out some very important information from Joe. It seemed that Sora stayed after practice to do extra laps and work on her footwork.

Tai decided it was now or never. Entering the now empty training ground, Tai found her there, just like Joe had said.

Watching her work for a moment, Tai could not help but be amazed at her talent and determination. In the short week of regular league play, she had been crowed the Princess of the Pitch, from the play they did on the last day of training. It fit her well. She was an instant celebrity and idol for women players all over Japan. That was rare for such a young and rookie player.

They had won their first real game no problem. The game was so exciting that the television networks replayed it due to popular demand after the evening news highlighted the new players on the team. If they kept things up, the rest of the season would be given a permanent time slot every week.

Along with the team's new success, Tai smiled every time he saw a picture or head line about Sora. She was one her way to being a big success. And he was glad. If anyone deserved it, this girl did.

Snapping out of his own stupor, he decided to go down and talk to her before she either left or thought he was a stalker.

"Hey!" He called out as she took a break from running.

"Um… hello." She smiled back. Tai could tell she didn't know what to say, and that she was already looking for an excuse to leave.

"Wait." Tai said before she could take off or say anything more. "I just want to apologize for anything that I did wrong or said before. I didn't mean for things to kind of get blown out of proportion, I didn't say your name because I didn't know if you wanted the spotlight or not… so it's not like I wanted to snub you either." He needed to get that all out.

"Calm down. I figured as much." She laughed at his nervousness.

"You did? Then why haven't you talked to me once since then?" He asked.

"You were right, I didn't want the spotlight, but I kind of got that and more… I guess I just didn't want to cause problems within the team… you know you and that blond have a pretty strong fan club even from within the girls team…"

"Oh… did anyone give you a hard time?"

"Sort of, but I dealt with it. Actually, I don't think I would have played as well if they weren't so openly hostile towards me…" She said as she wiped the sweat off her face with her hand towel.

"Is it better now?" Tai asked feeling bad she went through all that because she talked to him.

"Yeah. They see me as a good player and not some girl who sucked up to stars on the men's team." She said. "You guys have gotten a lot better. I was surprised at how fast you did that."

"Matt would be happy to hear that." Tai said remembering that Matt was a main reason why he had even come there.

"Really? He does strike me as the selfish type, so praise from anyone would make his day…" Sora said before she realized it was more of an insult on Matt. "Sorry." She quickly said while looking at the man at her side to see if he was mad.

"You seem to understand him rather well." Tai smiled.

"Well, he is kind of annoying… and he likes to talk about himself a lot." Sora said thinking back on all the times he had approached her with a comment about his skill, his looks, or whatever.

"He's a nice guy." Tai added.

"What are you, some Matt Ishida fanboy?"

"Well, I…"

"You know what?" Sora said before Tai could finish his thought. She was going to go for it. Kari and Mimi had all told her to be more aggressive with men. And this one was really nice and cute. So what if he wanted to talk about his friend… maybe the topic of conversation could be changed. "How about I let you take me out for coffee, and we can talk all about your best friend there?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, and Tai was standing in front of the girl's locker room waiting for Sora to shower and change. 

He had not thought in a hundred years that he would be taking anyone out for coffee again, let alone a gorgeous, funny, smart and over all perfect woman like Sora.

He kept telling himself that he was there to talk about Matt, but he hoped that would not be the only thing they would talk about.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She smiled as she exited the locker room in a clean outfit. Tai smiled at how pretty she was in a pair of tan Capri pants and a nice fitting tee shirt. Her hair, that was still a little damp from her shower, was nicely combed and a small clip was used to keep some of her bangs off her face.

As she walked in front of him, Tai was hypnotized by the floral scent that wafted off her body.

"So, shall we go?" She smiled once more as Tai stood there and did not move for a few more seconds. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked as she dug into her bag for a compact mirror.

"No, it's just that you… you look really nice." He smiled.

"Um, thanks." She replied with a faint blush. She couldn't help it. There was something about him complimenting her, just being near her that made her stomach feel all a tingle.

* * *

"Tai, can I ask you something?" Sora asked as she put down her large cup of tea. They had been at a small coffee shop that she had frequented during her college days for a good hour now… and all they seemed to talk about was soccer, her and Matt. Where the first two subjects were interesting and she was having fun, the last topic was just something she was not interested in. 

"Um, sure what?" He questioned while not looking at her. Was she going to ask for Matt's number now? Was she falling for his best friend? Tai couldn't take it.

"Why are you so interested in talking about your roommate?"

"He… well you see… he likes you." Tai finally confessed. It was so not what Matt had coached him to tell her, but it was finally out.

"I see." Was all she replied. Tai still could not look at her. "What about you?" She asked looking down at her tea.

"Me?" Tai said trying not to look or sound like a nervous idiot.

"I don't have any interest in Matt. In truth that wasn't the real reason I invited you to come here with me… but I guess if that is all you are interested in… I had better go then." She said a little disappointed. She looked up at him and how he couldn't look at her. I see, she thought. It always is like this, isn't? She finally finds a nice guy, and he doesn't see her as anything…

Sora picked up her bag and stood. She had only taken a single step when she felt a strong but gentle hand on her wrist.

"I am…" He said looking up at her with determination in his eyes. "I mean, please wait… I…"

Sora sat back down and looked at the man before her. His chocolate orbs were a glow with emotion and she smiled faintly.

"Matt asked me to talk to you, but I guess I also came here to see if it was me you might be interested in… I know I am not the kind of guy that is exciting and cool like Matt, but if you give me a chance, I…"

"That's exactly the reason I would love to get to know you. You aren't Matt. From what I have heard about him and seen, I could never put myself into a situation like that…"

"So…"

"Yeah…" They both blushed as they realized what everything meant.

"I well, you know there is a banquet for the team and all… in a few days… it is a rather formal event, and I was wondering if… if you would maybe… think… that you might want to… with me… I mean…"

Sora smiled at his fumbling way of asking her to accompany him to the banquet. Finding that it was awfully cute and very sweet, she leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek. It shut him up.

"I would love to go with you. Pick me up at 7:30 then?" She asked standing up again.

"Yeah." He said in nothing more than a whisper touching his cheek where she had kissed him.

"I have to go. I had a great time." She smiled brightly at him. "Oh, I almost forgot." Digging into her bag again, she pulled out a notebook and pen. Scribbling down something she ripped out the sheet and handed it to him.

With a wave she was gone, leaving him still dumbstruck there holding the piece of paper.

Forcing himself to snap out of his little daze once again, he looked down at the paper and found an address, and phone number. What started as a little smile grew and grew. He felt as if his face would permanently be stuck with a big smile on it because that is all he wanted to do.

Getting up from the comfortable chair, he walked out of the coffee shop and felt like screaming with excitement. He decided to hold it in and instead ran all the way home instead of taking the bus.

* * *

_A/n: SQUEEEE!_

_Ok, so there it was the first true moment of fluff. But do not worry, you thought that this fluff was cute, wait my friends... more to come!_

_But first Tai has to figure out how to break this to Matt... will there be problems? Oh you bet your buttons there will be! Just not exactly where you think there will be... you will have to wait and see._

_Next chapter- the first date!_

_Review!_

* * *


	7. Emergency Shopping

_A/n: So I am back from Tokyo and I had a great time. Spent WAY too much money, but oh well. Doujinshi, manga, and toys are well worth it!_

_Did not find any Taiora doujinshi, but my other favorite couples were luckily available. I guess I have the only two Taiora doujin already. Oh well, can't blame me for looking, right?_

_So, it is not really Monday anymore, but I suppose you all will forgive me because of the content of this chapter… FLUFF! Oh baby, you knew it was coming, and if last chapter was not enough- here is the next chapter!_

_Ready! Go!

* * *

_

Tai's great mood soured a little as he approached his apartment. Knowing that Matt had a right to know that Sora had chosen the brown haired boy instead, Tai tried to figure out what to say.

Unlocking the door, Tai entered the apartment to find it a glow with candles. Stray articles of clothing littered the floor leading to Matt's room. Tai froze when he saw a woman's bra hanging on the lamp in the living room.

"This is why she doesn't want you." Tai said as he quietly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Getting himself a glass of water, he continued his silent trek to his room.

"Oh, Tai. You're home." Matt said peeking out of his room. "Just a sec, I'll get dressed and we can talk."

Tai sighed as he sat down at the table and sipped his glass of water.

"So?" Matt asked as he came up from behind Tai wearing his bathrobe.

"I talked with her."

"I can see that. You have been gone for nearly three hours. So?"

"We kind of have a problem..."

"What kind of problem?" Matt asked as he took the stool next to Tai.

"She wasn't interested in you because... well because of this!" Tai said motioning to the room and how Tai was going to be cleaning for weeks to make it not feel so dirty.

"But we just broke up. Break up sex is rather messy you know." Matt pointed out.

"Well, too much sex with too many women has ruined your chances with Sora." Tai said getting really mad at his friend for the first time in a long while.

"Why are you getting mad? You never cared before how many girls I dated."

"Because I never liked one of the objects of your affection." There he had said it. It was out in the open.

"You like Sora?"

"Yes." Tai replied. "Look, I'm sorry Matt. I went and I talked about how nice you were and everything. I told her you liked her and she was about to leave. She didn't want to talk about you... she..."

"Likes you?" Matt said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Tai knew it was inadequate. He knew that he was not that good of a friend to steal away the love interest of his best friend... but it had just kind of happened.

"It is about time you showed some interest in women again." Matt said patting Tai on the back.

"What?" Tai was confused.

"I suppose I can forgive you this one time... especially since you do need a jump start in the love life area. Go on- have fun. I will find another girl, or maybe keep this one. You know, next to break up sex, make up sex is my next favorite."

"I don't want to know anymore. Please keep it to yourself." Tai said feeling better about the turn of events.

"Well, if you will excuse me. I have something I need to take care of." Matt said walking back to his room, grabbing the bra off the lamp on the way there.

* * *

Life sure was complex at times. And currently the predicament she was in added to that notion. However, this was far from a life and death situation, or so she thought until she asked her roommate for a little help. 

Soon a little problem with her outfit for the banquet was turned into the decision that could save the world from nuclear holocaust.

It was a good thing Sora decided to ask Mimi early in the day; otherwise the frantic girl would be even more frantic.

A last minute emergency shopping spree was called, and Sora found herself being dragged through the formal shops of Tokyo.

With a pile of at least twenty dresses to try on, Sora sighed in defeat as she was ushered into the fitting rooms.

Zipping up a slender, yet not too elegant black number, she was taken back at how different she looked. She hardly could recognize herself in the mirror.

"Sora? Sora are you ok? Do we need a new size? How about this one?" Mimi asked as Sora peeked her head out from inside the velvet curtain. She nearly cried seeing another mountain of dresses.

"I kind of like this one." Sora said stepping out. The dress was long with an angled cut at the bottom allowing one of her legs to be shown off a bit. There were sparkles here and there giving her an added shine. The fit was rather tight, so her curves were emphasized showing how beautiful a professional athlete could be while still posing a threat out on the field. The top was a simple wrap wound her chest style with a very thin lace strap on each shoulder.

Mimi was silent. Sora was nervous, and the store clerks were squealing with glee at how she looked.

"We'll take it." Mimi said as she began spouting off ideas on hair and shoes. Sora was happy that since she was a member of the team, she had a rather large paycheck coming in. Otherwise this dress purchase would be nearly impossible.

The day continued with getting an appointment at a hair salon. It didn't end there, Mimi was sure to make Sora into a totally new person with a facial, manicure and the works.

It was indeed a new experience for Sora. But it wasn't a totally uncomfortable one. By the end of the afternoon, her hair was done and so were her nails and makeup. While Sora was getting primped and all, Mimi took it upon herself to find the perfect accessories and shoes.

* * *

"Joe, I am kind of nervous." Tai admitted as he and the blue haired man stood outside the apartment door. Their dates were just behind that door, and that was what was making him nervous. 

"Don't worry about it Tai. Sora is a great girl. And she likes you right? Don't try to be anyone else but you."

"Sure, you can say that... you've been dating her roommate for a few weeks now, but this... is our first date... I don't want to mess this up." Tai said as he tried to loosen his collar and in doing so messed up his tie.

"Well, I have to admit, I am happy she wasn't interested in Matt. I think you will be a decent boyfriend... but let me warn you. You hurt her, you are a dead man." Joe said getting unusually serious while he fixed Tai's tie, maybe a little too tight.

Tai knew the blue haired man meant business. Not that he wanted to ever mess things up bad enough to hurt Sora, actually he had a good feeling that this might actually be the girl he was meant for.

Joe knocked politely on the door and the two men waited in silence.

From the other side of the door, they could both hear a woman's voice yelling at someone. Both could tell it was Mimi, Tai didn't think Sora was the type of girl to have such a girlie scream.

"Sora, get the door... I have to re-powder my nose."

"But Mimi, you said you were ready..." Came a voice Tai recognized.

"It is customary to make them wait a little. Don't you watch romance movies?"

Suddenly the door opened and both men were utterly stunned.

There looking a bit confused and rather angry, was Sora. Not clad in soccer uniforms Sora or a tee shirt Sora, no... a drop dead knock out in a long black dress with glamorous heels and...

Tai tried not to drool. She was like a fantasy but there in front of him. Her auburn hair was transformed from the normal up and out of the way pony tail into a wonderfully crafted up do with longer stands falling down in ringlets. She looked like a movie star.

"Hi." Tai finally managed to say with a little nudge from Joe.

"Sorry, Mimi will be just a moment... um, come on in." Sora invited them in. "Sorry, the apartment is kind of small. But it is home. Have a seat... what anything to drink?" She asked noticing Tai was still staring at her.

"Mimi, Joe is here." Sora called into the room that was adjacent from the kitchen/dining/living room. It was only a small four room apartment after all.

"You both look very nice." Sora commented as Tai took her hand.

"Not as good as you do... you're beautiful." Tai breathed out looking at her from head to toe for the hundredth time since she opened the door.

Sora blushed which made her all the more breath taking.

"I'm ready." Came Mimi's voice from her room. She appeared a few seconds later in a pink princess dress. It was Mimi of course. Sora thanked the heavens she didn't want her to wear that outfit. It was definitely Mimi, but that is about it.

"Shall we go then?" Joe asked taking Mimi's arm in his own.

"Yeah Party!" Mimi said all bubbly and happy.

Tai followed Joe's lead when he took Sora's hand and put it in the crook of his elbow.

* * *

They arrived in Tai's car; it was nothing fancy compared to other soccer stars. It easily fit all four people with room to spare. 

Giving the keys to the valet in front of the expensive looking venue, Tai got out and quickly shoed away the door boy from assisting Sora out of the car.

Tai could feel himself get really warm when her slender leg, visible thanks to the cut of the dress, appeared out of the door first. Trying to steady his already raging hormones, he offered her his hand and she took it.

"Sorry," she apologized after she was on her feet. "Mimi picked these shoes and they are bit too much of a heel for me."

"No worries. You do look breath taking... if I haven't told you that already."

"You have... three times. But I am not complaining." She smiled as she game him a quick peck on the cheek.

Sora felt as if she was on cloud nine. Here she was, with a great and utterly handsome guy... it was actually her first real formal dinner and she was very nervous. But seeing Tai acting nervous added to easing her worries. He was such a sweet guy... and he liked her...

Sora allowed Tai to walk her past the flashing bulbs of cameras and microphones of reporters as they entered the building. For a moment, it felt as if she was some sort of movie star. But then again, in Japan soccer was a big thing. And they were part of the most famous and successful team in all of Japan. The fact that Tai was also an international star didn't help deter the attention either.

It still felt a little weird to be the center of attention. And now, with Tai escorting her, there was no doubt there would be only more to come. That was something she would have to get use to and fast.. especially if...

Sora stopped herself from getting too ahead of the present situation. She had never been in a relationship before, so she really didn't know what these feeling inside meant. All she knew was that Taichi was special and she wanted to enjoy her time with him.

* * *

_A/n: Squee! Let the Taiora really begin!_

_Fluff! Lovely fluff for you!_

_Review! Lovely reviews for me!_

_Anyway, thanks for the turn out of reviews with the last chapter. I look forward to the ones to come!_

_See you next week!_


	8. The Banquet

_A/n: _

_So, again I kind of missed the Monday mark, kind of… I have a good reason. I could not get to this computer where I have the files saved. Anyway, it really should not matter- you know why? Because I am once again going to buy your love and forgiveness (and reviews) with TAIORA FLUFF! _

_So much fluff… I can't help it. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

At the banquet, after all the speeches were finished and the couples were actually allowed to eat, drink and dance as they pleased, Sora decided that she could get use to the life of a soccer star. 

The posh treatment was something that she had never experienced before, and although she didn't want to live like this everyday, she was having a great time.

Now that Tai didn't have to talk about Matt all the time, the funny and utterly charming side of him was able to come out. Sora didn't think she could laugh so hard. Her sides hurt after about two hours talking with Tai. And from the look of his smile, he was having a good time as well.

Watching a few couples out on the large ballroom style dance floor, Sora couldn't help but sigh a little. She wished she could dance so elegantly.

"You want to try it?" Tai said reading the sigh as a desire to go dance.

"What?"

"Dancing. Can I have this dance?" He said as he stood and offered her his hand.

"But… I've never danced anything other than at clubs… and even then I wasn't good." She said the nervous tone of her voice clear to Tai and yet he took her hand and helped her up.

"Don't worry." He smiled as he led her to the floor and pulled her closer, assuming the position of a ballroom waltz.

"Have you done this before?" She asked rather impressed that he knew what he was doing.

"Nope. But that is what makes it so much more fun!" He said as he began. After a few minutes, the couple got the hang of the dance and even got in with the rhythm of the song.

They stayed out there as the song changed from a waltz to a slow song. Not letting her go, and even pulling her more closely, Tai made no move to stop dancing.

"See, I told you. You were great." He whispered in her ear as he dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sora in part put her hands on his strong shoulders and continued to follow his lead.

She hated to admit it, but it felt like prom all over again… well, if she would have gone to prom that is… this was actually her first really big formal. All the ones in college paled in comparison.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me to this thing. I don't think I would have had this much fun otherwise." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. And I need to thank you as well. These are always boring and too stuffy for my tastes. But this one has been bearable."

"Just bearable?" She asked not knowing if she should take that as a compliment, or what. She lifted her head up off of its momentary resting place and looked at him.

"Well, a lot more than that…" He smiled as he moved in and kissed her.

Sora's first reaction was to freeze, but as his warm lips continued to move against hers, something inside softened. Her eyes closed slowly and she returned the kiss.

The gentle contact ended too soon for Tai's liking, but he knew that he needed to breathe, and she probably did as well.

Licking his lips he looked at the woman who had put a spell on him. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly puffy from the contact with his. A faint flush painted her cheeks when she slowly opened her eyes and noticed him gazing deeply into her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him gazing deeply into not just her eyes, but what felt like her soul. There was something about this man who bewitched her and her senses. Feeling the heat growing in her, Sora quickly rested her head on his chest as they continued to sway back and forth with the last few bars of the song.

Even when it was over, the two did not stop. They stayed on the dance floor in a warn embrace.

"What are you doing to me?" She whispered just enough for him to hear her.

"The same thing you are doing to me." He said kissing the top of her head. Pushing her away a bit as to once again see her face, Tai smiled widely.

"Want to take a break?" He asked as he led her off the floor.

* * *

"So you two are getting serious?" Mimi smiled as she and Sora walked to the bathroom. The brown haired princess needed to reapply the many layers of makeup for the third time that evening. Sora blushed as Mimi mentioned something about a lip lock on the dance floor that apparently no one missed. 

"I don't know… it is our first date after all."

"And your very first real date ever!" Mimi piped in.

"Thanks for reminding me." Sora said in a rather depressed voice. She never was really interested in boys other than as people to play soccer with when she was a kid. Things didn't get any better in college either. Sure guys asked her out, but nothing like this…

"Oh, come on. You knew that your ice cold wall was going to be melted by someone, sometime. Why not let Taichi be the one to do that? He seems nice, and Joe says he is a good guy and that he is crazy about you. Just let yourself have some fun."

"Easy for you to say. You've had experience with this kind of stuff."

"I've also had my fair share of heart break too, but that doesn't keep me from letting myself enjoy life." Mimi pointed out with a serious tone that came through from time to time.

"I just don't want to move too fast… I have a career to think about."

"You also have a life away from soccer as well. Besides, it sounds like you are the perfect couple. Tai seems to be a soccer-holic as well. So just go steady with the guy already!"

"But…"

"Just give him a chance, ok? No more slamming the proverbial door on them… you'll never get over the past and that mess during freshman year if you don't let yourself live a little. Now come on, we have two very cute and very sweet men waiting for us."

* * *

"I think I am in love." Tai said in barely a whisper. It was meant more for himself than for others to hear, but Joe did have perfect hearing. 

"Its not so bad, now is it?" Joe smiled at the soccer player who looked like he was off in his own little dream world, that or cloud nine.

"I've never felt like this… even with… It is totally different with Sora." Tai looked over at Joe. "What do I do?"

"Do?" Joe asked fidgeting with his glasses a bit. He couldn't help but be a little nervous himself. He had decided that night to ask Mimi to come over to his apartment after the banquet… and he was rather nervous as to what her answer would be.

"Yeah… I mean…"

"Well, I… um…"

"Look at you two." Came a voice from behind where Tai and Joe were sitting. Looking over to the source of the voice, they saw Matt, Tk, Davis, Cody and Izzy approaching.

"Hey Matt." Tai said standing up and waving to his friend.

"I just wanted to come over and congratulate you on your very attractive date. You make a good looking couple, not the best looking. That would be me and Sora, of course, but I will let you have her." Matt smiled knowing Tai must be utterly nervous at the moment, joking around might loosen him up.

"You know, I never thought a soccer girl could look that damn fine." Davis added patting Tai on the back. "Does she have a sister?"

"Um, no. Sora is an only child." Tai smiled back appreciating his friends trying to help out.

"So, are you going to the after party?" TK asked not really feeling up for the drinking parties that the players always went to after the banquet.

"I won't be." Joe spoke up and received a few knowing smirks.

"That far along are we my friend?" Matt smiled. "Have fun."

Joe couldn't fight the blush that was creeping onto his face.

"What are you boys talking about?" Mimi chirped in from behind the group of men. Everyone's attention went from Joe to Mimi and then back to Joe, silently they were telling him to go for it.

"Um… nothing really." Joe laughed awkwardly. Then he stopped and changed into serious mode. "Actually, can I ask you something Mimi… in private?"

The rest of the group could only watch as the couple walked away.

Sora walked over towards Tai's side and looked puzzled.

"What was all that about?" She asked looking to the smiles on the guys faces and then to where the couple had relocated.

"He's going to ask her to take their relationship to the next level. Lucky dog." Davis grinned.

Sora looked from Davis to where Mimi was in shock.

"So, Sora, you look stunning tonight." Matt smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. Sora still didn't like the blond too much, but since he was a friend of Tai's she would have to learn to tolerate the man.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly and then looked over at Tai.

"Want to go and sit down for a bit?" Tai asked seeing she was a little uncomfortable around Matt.

"Sure," she responded. "It was nice meeting you all."

Tai took her hand and excused them from the group of guys.

"Looks like he's totally sprung over this girl." Tk smiled happy to see his friend happy.

"Yeah, and she is a hell of a looker. I think Tai might just be the luckiest guy on the face of the earth tonight." Davis added as the remaining guys headed over to the bar.

* * *

"So, I hear there is an after party. Want to go see what that entails?" Tai asked as he returned to the table with two drinks. Sora had gotten two desserts from a waiter as Tai sat down. 

"Um, I have to tell you that I am not a real big party person. I mean… if you want to go, I guess I can too…"

"No, that's fine. I didn't really want to go either." Tai was a bit relieved. Matt always dragged him to those parties. "How about a walk in the park? I know a great spot where you can actually see the stars instead of the city and its lights."

"Does such a place exist anymore?" Sora asked. From her apartment she could only see city buildings and at night the artificial lights took away from the splendor of looking to the night's sky. "I haven't been able to actually find a good place to look up at the stars since I was back on Kyushu." She sighed remembering how she loved watching the stars.

"Then it is settled." Tai smiled excited to show her the two places you could actually see the night's sky in all of Tokyo.

"But first, dessert." He stopped her from getting up. "Can't let the chocolate cake go to waste, right?" Sora laughed as Tai began to eat the slice of cake she had given him.

* * *

_A/n: Something happened to Sora during her freshman year? Joe and Mimi going home alone? Tai and Sora star gazing in a romantic spot?_

_OMG! What is going to happen next?_

_Review to find out!_


	9. Stargazing

_A/n: So it is Monday, and time for the regular dose of Taiora goodness. And there is much goodness in this chapter. I am sure you are enjoying it. Even with the smaller number of reviews from last chapter, I know you are. Hell I am having a lot of fun writing this fic. I have to say I am pretty much finished with it. Just a lot of proofing and fixing a few things here and there still needed, so be patient._

_Life is starting to pick up and I am getting a little forgetful from time to time… God I love stress! I almost forgot to post this! But I remembered when I finally got to actually sit down for the first time at work today… hectic Mondays SUCK!_

_Ok- I will shut up and get to the fluff! Hell, even I need it right now!

* * *

_

"So, I guess the view tonight isn't so good here." Tai sighed as he and Sora sat on a park bench. His usual spot in a secluded park in Tokyo was not delivering on his promise of a beautiful sky.

"It's ok. I am use to not being able to see the stars. I think it is better this way. I don't get home sick or anything like that…"

"Do you miss your home?"

"Not a lot, but every now and then I do feel like running away from the urban jungle of Tokyo and back to my home town."

"I would like to see it." Tai said getting a weird look from Sora. "No, really. All I have known is the city life here. I was born and raised in Tokyo after all. The only time I get to experience other things is when we go to play soccer at other fields."

"But you have so much money; you could buy an island all most." She said not believing that he had never taken a vacation or anything. "Not to mention you could go just about anywhere practically for free."

"I guess I have never felt the need to get away from the game."

"Even I want to get away from the game once and a while." Sora said not believing that there was anyone more devoted to soccer than her… and that he was sitting next to her holding her hand at the moment.

"You still want to see the stars?" He asked after they sat in a comfortable silence there in the sanctuary of the lush park.

"Yeah, but it is getting a little cold out." She said trying to hide the shiver that came when the night's air finally hit. That is what she wanted to believe anyway.

Tai wanted to kick himself. There he was with several layers on and she was bare shouldered and in, what looked to be a thin dress. Quickly taking off his jacket, he draped it over her slender shoulders.

"Sorry, it has been a while since I have been on a date." He apologized.

"Well, this is my first real one so… I think we both are new at this game." She smiled at him as she looked up to the sky.

"Really?" Tai sounded confused. "You can't tell me there wasn't any guy that thought you were beautiful or asked you out?"

"They asked all right. But they all had something missing…"

"And I have that something?" Tai wondered out loud.

"Well, the jury is still out about that." She smiled.

"So, want to try the second place? I mean it might be kind of awkward, but I want you to know I mean nothing by it…" He stood up and acted all nervous.

"You make is sound like a bad place." Sora laughed at his little rambling disclaimer.

"Well, the balcony of my condo is usually the place I go to do star gazing… if you don't want to, I can take you home." He said looking down on the woman sitting on the bench. "I mean, we are just going to look at the stars. Nothing more. Scouts honor!" He added.

Sora thought things over in her head. He seemed honest enough, and she had been having a great evening, it would be a shame for it to end before midnight. And Mimi would not be coming home that night, so rather than sit alone in her apartment, a little company might be nice.

"Sure." Sora replied and grabbed the hand that he had offered to her.

* * *

"This is where you live?" Sora was in awe of the massive building that Tai had stopped at. Once again the valet opened the door and Tai quickly ran around to help her out of the car. 

"Only the top floor." Tai told her.

"Still, it looks brand new!" She marveled at the very expensive looking main lobby.

"Two years old actually. I almost moved out once, but thankfully I saw that this was where I belonged." Tai said thinking back to his last failed relationship. He was truly hurt from that experience, but when he was with Sora, it was almost like she was healing him. And it was happening rather fast, if he hadn't thought about moving out, then the hurt would have not even come to mind.

"I actually share the condo with Matt. It is easier to have a roommate to share the expensive with." Tai said as he nodded to the door and elevator attendants. The building was rather classy, he had never really thought of it until he saw her look like she had been ushered into a palace.

The ride in the elevator to the top floor went by with pleasant conversation between the two. They talked about their families and hometowns; the ride was all too short for Sora's likes. She was definitely having a great time. The warm fuzzy feeling that had started in the pit of her stomach had grown and felt like it was all throughout her body now, it intensified when he touched her arm, or smiled at her… she wasn't drunk from the wine at the banquet, but it sure felt like she was.

Tai led her out of the elevator and to the only door on the top floor besides the emergency exit and stairwell.

"Well, this is it." He smiled as he unlocked the door and opened it. His eyes went straight for hers as they came even more alive at the sight of such a place.

"You… live here?" She said in an awed voice. Looking around the condo she could hardly breathe. This was her first time seeing such a place. It was large first of all, and decorated with a real sense of style that it looked more like a show room than a place where two soccer players lived.

"You can come in." Tai smiled as she just stood there in the doorway peeking in. He helped take off his jacket that she was still wearing and Sora timidly entered the lavish dwelling.

"Oh my, look at this kitchen!" She gasped as she saw a large stove, oven, sink, fridge and all the trimmings. An island bar style table separated the kitchen/dining area and what appeared to be a comfortable living room.

"You cook?" Tai asked as she walked over to look at the kitchen area.

"I try, but with the kitchen Mimi and I have… well, there is only so much one can do." She said thinking of the humble two burner stove she usually cooked things on. Their kitchen was a fraction of the size of this one. Hell most of their apartment could fit in the entryway and kitchen of this place.

"Well, you should come over and we can cook together."

"You cook?" She asked a little surprised.

"If I don't Matt and I would be eating out of boxes and takeout places." He laughed a little thinking of what they would do if he did not make them two meals a day.

"That sounds appetizing." She smiled as she ran her fingers over the cool marble table top before she left the kitchen.

"Would you like a tour?" Tai asked seeing that she was amazed at the place. She nodded and Tai began to tell her about the place, and how he came to own many of the weird decorations that were around the house. "This is Matt's room, I never go in there. God only knows how messy it is. And this is my area. I do a lot of reading so I keep a lot of books…" He said as he showed her his bedroom. The large TV stand and bookcase were the main pieces of the room, other than a desk with a computer and of course his large bed. Tai swallowed awkwardly.

He had promised nothing would happen that night, even though he was a guy. Sure he wanted to do a few things, but he mentally splashed cold water on his face. Sora thankfully had not seen his moment of weakness, and was inspecting his book and video collection.

Once they were done, the two went to the one place left to see; it happened to be the very reason she came over in the first place.

"And this is the best view in all of Toyko." Tai said as he opened the glass doors that led out to the balcony, which had a retractable roof.

Sora's eyes sparkled in the dim light that the city below let off- this truly was a perfect spot to gaze at the stars. Not caring if it was cold of not, Sora walked out onto the balcony as if she was in a trance. Standing next to the very sturdy looking railing, she gazed out at the stars for the first time in a long long while.

She never even noticed Tai leaving her side for a moment to grab a warmer coat for them both and then something to drink.

Setting the bottle and cups on a small table in between two padded lawn chairs, he walked to her side and draped a fleece jacket over her shoulders. Sora took her attention away from the stars to look at Tai and smile. He returned it with his own.

They stood there side by side just gazing up at the stars as they shown in the darken sky. Tai placed his hand over hers as it gripped the railing. He wanted to stay like this forever. There was something about seeing her this happy that made him feel good too. He was the cause of her smile.

The chill of the midnight air didn't even factor into her mind, Sora was utterly warm and content. Sure the soft jacket was nice, and she could not help but notice the unique scent it gave off as she pulled it closer to her. She breathed in again and enjoyed the feeling of having him not just at her side, but all around her.

"Want to sit down for a drink?" Tai asked after what seemed like hours of just standing there. Sora smiled once again and squeezed his hand. In her eyes he could see so many emotions bubbling behind the deep crimson orbs. God he loved looking into her eyes, and that smile… he felt like she was some kind of a drug to him. All thought seemed to leave as he looked into her soul and leaned in for a kiss.

Sora closed her eyes as she saw him leaning in for another kiss. His first one earlier that evening had felt perfect, she wondered how this one would be. It did not disappoint her in the least.

"That was nice." She sighed against his cheek as he nuzzled her cheek and then her neck. The perfume she wore was light and exotic. There was a hint of a floral sent that was there even at the coffee shop the other day. He assumed it was a lotion she used everyday, but in its own way, it defined her so well.

"I don't understand it, but you have this pull over me… I've never felt it before I met you." He told her as he kissed her neck.

"I think I could use that drink about now." She smiled and kissed his cheek. The two walked hand in hand to a pair of comfortable looking lawn chairs. Sora sat down and immediately took off her shoes.

"Sorry, I don't think I could take wearing those much longer." She apologized as she enjoyed feeling the cold floor beneath her bare toes. Tai just smiled and poured her a drink in a crystal stemmed glass.

"Wait, it tastes better if you put a strawberry in it." Tai said as he got up and ran back to the kitchen quickly. In a flash he was back and put a few cut up strawberries in her glass making it bubble.

"My you have thought of everything." Sora said looking at him with a slight smirk.

"Well, not really… it's just that I am not much of a drinker, so when I do, I prefer a more fruity taste." He scratched the back of his neck while smiling bashfully.

"You are right. It is really good." She smiled as she sipped the champagne. "Do you come here often with beautiful girls?" Sora asked before she could think twice.

"Um… no. You are the first girl I've actually been serious about in long time actually." He said looking back up at the stars. "My last girlfriend turned out to be using me for the media attention and the money… it ended rather badly actually."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up, and I am sorry I even assumed you…"

"It's ok. I know why you asked. It is just that with you… it seems different. I feel like I have known you for a long time, and that well… what I want to say is that this…"

"Feels right." She finished for him taking his free hand with hers. "Let's just forget I ever brought that up. So, what shall we toast to?"

"Soccer?" Tai smiled.

"Well, that is a given. So how about to the success of the soccer season, and to us… that we can spend many an evening watching the stars together…" The glasses clinked and the two returned to watching the stars together.

_

* * *

A/N: So I wonder what will happen next? Nothing too dark at the moment, but one never knows what I have up my sleeves..._

_So thanks for the reviews and I can't wait to read the next round of them. You guys are great!_


	10. The First Night

_A/n: So… I was away in Osaka for a conference on Monday, Tuesday and got home very late on Wednesday night… thus I was unable to update as soon as I would have wanted. Kind of forgot about the conference… bad kate!_

_Anyway- no worries, here is the next chapter. I was kind of hoping for a few more reviews from the last chapter… I suppose I will have to deal without the avid love and attention… oh well._

_I have to say a few things before I let you read this chapter. Love is a funny thing. It makes us do stupid things a lot more than usual. It allows us to forget, or ignore certain rules or morals we have. I, in no way condone sex on the first date. That being said, and since this is not really REALITY, things just seem to happen. ;)_

_I also don't post any real lemon content on this site- I don't want to get banned. I know they might not catch me- but still don't want to chance it. I did write it, to see if I really could… but it is not going here. I will find a place to put it and let you know if you are interested in THAT sort of thing. It is not for everyone, I understand._

_Ok- I think that is a long enough disclaimer, and I bet you are wondering WTF is going to happen… ENJOY!_

* * *

The two had long finished off the bottle of champagne. They were not drunk in the least, but the warm buzz seemed to only intensify as they went into their third hour of watching the stars and talking. 

Somehow, Sora had moved and was curled up next to Tai on one lawn chair. He thanked the heavens Matt had talked him into getting the extra wide ones, so that they could get this close.

Looking down on her, Sora's hair tickled the slightly exposed skin of his chest and neck. He had opted to ditch the tie and unbutton a few buttons of the monkey suit... for the sake of not dieing due to its confining nature.

He was kind of mad that it was cold out and she was wearing his FIFA soccer jacket, because he did indeed like seeing her in that dress. The jacket, being long and pretty big, even for him, was covering her too well.

"And then I moved up to Tokyo and played soccer there for four years." She finished her little story. Both of them had told how they got hooked on the sport and how they came to be drafted by the Thunder. It surprised them how similar they were. Both had liked soccer the minute their parents had signed them up for little leagues as kids. And their lives were quite similar as well; of course there were differences- family size, home town, financial situation, and those kinds of things.

Suddenly the two became rather quiet and contemplative. The stars seemed to no longer hold their attention as before, and something new was building up between the two.

Sora could feel his eyes on her, and it wasn't a bad feeling in the least. His arms were already around her smaller frame, but suddenly they pulled her a little closer. She moved her head from its nice cushion on his muscular chest to look up and see his chocolate orbs looking into her.

It was her time to move, shifting within his arms, she kissed him passionately. She was unsure of herself at first, but as soon as he responded with matched energy Sora's body seemed to take over.

She had never felt like this, never been in a position to continue the feelings of pleasure and finally be loved in return, so she made a decision to not back out now. Sure it was too soon to be doing this, and it may complicate things greatly, but something still felt so right about it... she wanted to be with him forever...

Tai was shocked to say the least. He had been entertaining several thoughts of "what if" situations, but none of the included her instigating the heated touches.

Soon the lawn chair that had been just right, seemed a bit small and not stable enough for their new choice of activity.

His shirt buttons were all undone and his fleece jacket was gone off her as well, before his mind kicked into "wait a minute" gear. He had promised nothing would happen, right? It was way too soon right? But why did it feel so good? And right?

"Sora?" He panted as he came up for breath after an exceptionally hot kiss. "Are you... sure?" He asked slowing down the exploration of his hands, but not stopping just quite yet.

"Tai... I..." She smiled at him as she cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I can't help but think that this is fate... I think... no, I have to be in love with you."

"I know I love you too." He responded by pushing his lips against hers. "But are you sure you want this?" He needed to get an answer from her.

"Please Taichi, make love to me."

That was all he needed. In one swift motion the padded mattress of the other chair was on the balcony floor. Picking her up in his arms, he quickly hit the switch for the canopy to come down to give them a little privacy, soon they were on the mattress and their kisses and touches picked up where they had left off.

* * *

Tai couldn't believe he was real when he woke the next morning still with Sora in his arms. He felt refreshed and alive there with her on a level he never knew existed. It was nothing compared to his only other encounter with the female gender. And that pleased him on so many levels. 

Sora, for being innocent and naïve, was a hell cat in bed. If he ever told her that, she would most likely hit him, but it did not matter at the moment.

Tai smiled as he looked at the rising sun and sighed contently. Some time after their final romp of the night, he had gone and pulled the blanket off the couch and used it to cover their naked bodies. Not that they needed much warmth after the workout they had just preformed.

Looking down on the woman who slept peacefully at his side he sighed and wondered how long he could lay like this till Matt came home and ruined everything. Knowing he should get up, he decided against it and stayed entwined on the mattress.

Brushing back a lock of her hair to fully gaze upon her beauty, Tai forgot all the second thoughts about last night. He was glad they had shared this. Granted it was rather soon... but then again, love at first sight and feelings like those were rare.

If he had his way he could marry her right then and there... he wanted to be near her that much. In a way something inside him was changing. And soon soccer seemed a little less important to the brown haired man.

Wondering if maybe his roommate was right about the first thing in his life, Tai smiled as Sora murmured something in her sleep.

Neither of them had practice today, so Tai relaxed once again on the mattress and gently pulled her closer. Deciding that Matt would not be up and about at this hour, or for several hours later for that matter, he allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

* * *

The warmth that she awoke to was nice. Her bed was never this warm, nor did it have a naked man in it. If this was another one of her weird dreams she would have to make the most of it before that giant alarm clock struck again and awoke her to the real world. 

Shifting she nuzzled the man's neck noting that the stubble there had a scratchy but good feeling to it, she sighed. The smell of the man all around her was familiar, this was one of the reasons she didn't freak out and scream. She searched her memory to try and find the last known real occurrence... shopping with Mimi... if that wasn't real it was more of a nightmare... then the banquet... Taichi escorting her... her laughing, him laughing... watching the sky from the balcony of his condo... making love beneath that very same sky... Wait a minute. Her mind reeled.

"It was real..." She murmured as his arms pulled her closer.

Without opening her eyes, she could tell that the man holding her was Tai, and that he was drifting back to sleep due to the deep breathing and the lax of his body.

Things had happened so fast last night... she didn't know what took over. Kissing on the first date- that was ok. But having hot and passionate sex... not first date activities... and yet there she was... naked... and there he was... also naked... together on a mattress on the balcony.

Shifting a bit more she winced as she found not only was her leg asleep due to the fact his leg was tangled with hers, but a strange pain in her entire body. Muscles that had never been used before were given quite a workout...

Deciding that the pain was no more than a dull ache, she considered it an insignificant side effect from a night of pure bliss. Even the pain of the act itself seemed to have been washed from her memory, long forgotten.

Wanting to make sure this all was still not a dream, she decided to do one thing that could answer her question.

"Ouch" Tai cried as a sharp pain came suddenly on his cheek. Opening his eyes he found Sora propped up on an elbow facing him with a look of surprise.

"It was real." She said with a smile.

"You pinched me!" Tai said holding his stinging cheek and rubbing it with his hand.

"Sorry, I had to make sure that I wasn't in a weird dream again." She said looking apologetically down on him.

"You could have done something more boyfriend-friendly like a kiss or something to wake me up..."

"I said I was sorry." She said pouting at his angry response. Then again, she really didn't think as to how he would react.

Tai was going to say something more, but then looked at her and found she was clinging lightly to the thin blanket, her chest pretty much exposed to him still.

"Good Morning." She blushed faintly as she placed a kiss on his lips seeing her moment to make amends.

It seemed to work as Tai forgot to be mad and only deepened the kiss.

"I should have done something like that?" She asked licking her lips afterwards. She wasn't given much of a chance to pull away because both of his hands cupper her cheeks. As he thumbs gently rubbed her soft skin he pulled her down for another kiss.

His need for her was intoxicating. He would do anything to keep her there with him for all eternity.

"There is no better way to wake up." He smiled at her as he let go of her lips, but kept her face close to his. Shifting his head to kiss her forehead, he let go of her face and instead hugged her tight.

"Good morning love. How are you?" He asked with a content smile.

"I'm fine, but I know someone who has bad breath." She laughed as he clapped his hand over his mouth and tried to pull away.

"It's fine. I forgive you." She said kissing him as she sat up and looked around her. The balcony now was graced with a glorious morning sunrise over the city. Sora's breath caught in her lungs as she looked out on the day and his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her shoulder while rubbing her arms tenderly.

"The view is beautiful." She whispered to him.

"I think so myself." He said not looking away from her, earning him a blush across her cheeks once again.

"Want some breakfast? Coffee?" He offered as he let go of her and stretched a little.

"Actually, could I take a shower?" She asked as he found his boxers and slipped them on.

"Want company?" He voiced his question but his eyes were really asking for a repeat of last night's activities in the shower.

"I think I can manage by myself. And if you did join me, who would make breakfast?" She pointed out as she stood up and wrapped the sheet around her nude frame.


	11. Morning After

_A/n:　So, you are back for more, eh? I suppose I am also back for more, since I am posting another chapter._

_Thank you to the reviewers! I enjoy your comments tremendously. A certain few have been faithfully clicking that button, but…. I have noticed that their numbers have been dwindling in the past few chapters… this makes me a sad panda… I wonder if it is too much Taiora?_

_Maybe I should throw in some love triangles… Don't twist my arm… even though the story is finished and I know where I want to go with it, I can still edit things… maybe North Korea decided to bomb Japan (heaven forbid, since I live in Japan at the moment). Or maybe it will become a Korean Drama and they find out that Tai is dying of some kind of brain cancer and that Sora is his long lost sister… don't believe that story line ever happens? Watch a Korean Drama… it happens ALL the time! Ah Korean Dramas… you piss me off so much with your crappy story lines and cliché everything! Yet, I still seem to watch them… go figure._

_Ok- long enough rant. It is Monday- yes, we are back to Mondays! Taiora Mondays!_

_PS- I decided to put the rating at M, if you had not noticed, just to be safe incase it gets hot and heavy in the future... don't think that will be a problem. But just covering my butt!_

* * *

As Sora abused the warm water in the shower, Tai was in the kitchen cooking away over the stove. 

He wanted the meal to be perfect. It was only right to end the date with a romantic meal, right? Thus he worked the whisk with skill and created the best omelets he could. Thankful that there was still fruit in the fridge, not to mention juice, he had a nice place set for her when she finally exited the bathroom.

Tai smiled at her when he saw she was wearing his bathrobe and using his towel to finish drying her hair.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything to put on." She said feeling a little awkward using his things. At least she hoped they were his and not Matt's.

"Well, you do look good in my bathrobe." He smiled, "But I can get you some normal looking clothes." He showed her into his room and gave her a clean track suit to wear. Leaving her to change, Tai returned to the kitchen area to find something that made him want to cry.

"Morning Tai. I'm back." His blond roommate smiled as he sat down at the counter. Thinking the omelet was for him, he almost began to dig into it hungrily.

"NO!" Tai screamed and rushed over to the counter pulling the plate away from Matt.

"Tai, what's wrong with you?" Matt asked looking at Tai. His brown haired buddy was acting a little weird this morning... then Matt took in the sight and comprehension dawned on him.

"Wait a minute... there is something off about this picture. Two plates with an extra special meal prepared, you are in a tee shirt and boxers... your hair is extra messy, red marks up and down your neck and arms... bite marks, hickies, and dare I say nail marks... Taichi, you old dog, you slept with her didn't you?"

"Quiet!" Tai shushed his roommate as he heard Sora ask if everything was ok from behind his door. Pushing Matt over and into the blond's room, Tai silently pleaded with his friend to stay quiet and out of sight for a little while.

"Tai? I thought I heard another voice out here." Sora asked as she finished buttoning the jacket and exited Tai's room.

"Nope, no one here, but us. So how about some breakfast?" Tai smiled and laughed nervously.

Sora shrugged and allowed him to pamper her with a delicious meal.

Matt had been quietly listening in on the breakfast conversation and he was being a real good sport about it, but nearly thirty minutes had passed and he was getting sick of waiting.

"Look Tai you need to ask her out for another date and just get it over with." Matt said exiting the room, he couldn't take much more of Tai failing in his attempts to come out and ask Sora to go steady with him.

"MATT!" Tai was mad, his anger only grew as he saw the embarrassed face Sora gave for being there.

"I think I had better go." Sora smiled awkwardly as the two men had what seemed to be a silent conversation with each other.

"Wait Sora, I..."

"I'm sorry. Don't go because I came out. You two have a good morning and forget I am even here." Matt said kind of regretting his actions. But Tai was clueless with these things, more so than usual.

"No, really. I have to be getting home." She said as she grabbed the bag Tai had used to collect her things.

"I want to drive you home." Tai said grabbing his pants and jacket.

Sora nodded thinking that it would be hard to go home by train from the location and a track suit with Tai's name on it and high heels, might be asking for some interesting press.

The car ride was awkward, until Tai stopped at Sora's apartment.

"Can I see you again? Maybe dinner tonight or something?" Tai asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow?" She asked not knowing if she could take seeing him again that day... she needed to sort out a few things. Moving over to kiss him on the lips she breathed in his scent one more time.

"Tomorrow then?" He smiled.

"Call me." She said as she got out of his car.

"I love you." He added before she closed the door, getting a smile from her and a wave.

* * *

Mimi was already in the apartment when Sora unlocked the door and entered. 

"Sora?"

"It's me." She replied. Suddenly her roommate rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried when I came back to find you gone... what happened..." She stopped talking noticing the track suit with Tai's name on it. "You didn't?"

Mimi squealed and hugged Sora even tighter. Jumping up and down, the brown haired girl finally calmed down.

"You have to tell me all about it!" She said pulling Sora to the couch and sitting down next to her roommate.

"Well, what about you?" Sora asked trying to change the topic.

"I'll tell you later, first YOU!"

"Um... we left the party and went to a park to star gaze... but it wasn't working. There were too many clouds... so he said he knew another place, but he was not sure I wanted to go there because it was his condo's balcony and all... I said I wanted to go..." Sora said thinking back to both of their nervousness. "We weren't even thinking about anything but the stars and talking and then... I... something in me told me to go for it... we were out on his balcony and then on a mattress... it hurt at first, but... it was wonderful... Oh Mimi, I don't want to mess this relationship up..."

"Sora! Oh my! That is wonderful!" Mimi hugged her again. Sora was beginning to wonder if this is how girls reacted normally after telling their friends of taking the next step and all in a relationship, or if it was just Mimi.

"So, what about you?" Sora asked holding her hand instead of hugging the girl.

"We... we didn't..." Mimi said looking down.

"What? But you... and Joe..."

"We went to his apartment and then... I just couldn't. I've ruined so many relationships by jumping the gun and all... we had a fight... I came back really late last night." Mimi's eyes began to tear up. This made Sora feel bad. While she was gushing about her wonderful night, Mimi was at home alone after a night that went from wonderful to horrible.

"I'm sorry Mimi... I didn't know... you should have called me... I would have come home." Sora said hugging the girl who was visibly distraught.

"No!" Mimi said pushing away. "I couldn't ruin the night for you too! Especially since you deserve to be happy... I can survive... somehow."

"I'm sorry Mimi. I am sure things will work out. Joe is not the kind of guy to call it over because of something like this." Sora said comforting her roommate. "Let's do something fun today, just the two of us and the girls. No boys, no boy talk... just the girls!" Sora suggested.

"Ok." Mimi murmured still crying. Sora stood up and went to the phone, she had a few calls to make, and she knew exactly who the first one would be...

* * *

"Tai, you have moved up in my book." Matt smiled as Tai returned from driving Sora home. "I underestimated you my friend." 

"Shut up Matt." Tai said not wanting to hear his friend belittle what he and Sora had shared.

"Now come on my friend. You scored and technically on the first date. It took me several girls to get that good."

"What Sora and I did was NOTHING like what you do to those girls. I love her. I really love her- not lust, LOVE." Tai said getting angry at Matt.

"Calm down boy!" Matt said holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll back off. I didn' mean anything by it, honest! Anyway, I am glad you are finally over Ami. And I hope you too work out, really I do."

Tai nodded as he went to the kitchen and began cleaning up breakfast.

"So, does your favorite roommate get an omelet?" Matt smiled as he saw a few eggs left in the fridge.

"I suppose, but you have to promise to not do anything to hurt or make Sora uncomfortable." Tai said pointing a spatula at his roommate who was still looking in the fridge.

"Yes, yes. I promise." Matt said handing Tai the eggs and then going to sit on the stool to wait. "But can I at least ask a few questions?"

"Depends..." Tai replied.

"You know, how was it?"

"Denied." Tai said mixing the eggs and other seasonings.

"Come on Tai. Judging from her performance on the field, and the way you look this morning... I would put her in the hell cat category... Bingo!" Matt smiled seeing Tai blush. "I'm happy for you. Just remember to pace yourself. We need you to still play a good game of soccer. Although you might be practicing less. You have found a better form of exercise now, right?"

"Oh, shut up and eat your omelet."

* * *

_A/n: Sigh._

_Another chapter done… so now it is your turn. See that little button down there? Click it! Click tt good! Click it now, you know you should!_

_I had sugar this morning, can you tell?_


	12. Life Changes

_A/n: Well another week has passed us by… sadly my weekend was taken away because of a Sports Day thingie… but I do get tomorrow off. I am going to sleep! SLEEP! Something I do not get much of… but seeing how I have a more strenuous job, I need to get. Damn it! I miss the days of staying up till 3am and getting up at 7am and being perfectly fine! Not happening here… maybe it is due to the fact I have a death march to do everyday… twice. I am SO getting a scooter once I get my Japanese license!_

_Now- I pose a question, is it sad to get the same model as an anime character I love? Or is that too sad and pathetic? If it is ok, then it is either a Vespa like in FLCL, or Gintamas ghetto-tastic scooter!_

_Anyway- on to the chapter. Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

The next day at practice Sora was having trouble concentrating. Yesterday had been an emotional roller coaster. She had wanted to take Mimi and her other friends out for a simple day of shopping, but that became impossible as every once and a while there was a reporter or fan coming up to her. 

On the front page of every newspaper and gossip magazine was a picture of her and Tai from the banquet. Things got pretty bad at one point where the girls gave up on trying to shop, and returned home to the small apartment.

The pestering didn't stop there. On her way to practice that morning, a reporter seemed to be following her. She was nearly late for practice because she went to hide in a restroom at the station to see if the person would still be there when she got out.

He was.

Asking Yui about the extra attention, her seasoned friend tired to give Sora some important advice.

"What do you mean move?" Sora asked.

"You need a place with better security and you also need to tell those reporters to get lost." Yui said simply as she motioned for Sora to hurry up.

"But I like my apartment." Sora said as she ran to catch up.

"You are no longer a college student Sora, change is usual. You don't have to leave your roommate or anything, just move to a better location. You have enough money now."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"The attention is only going to get worse if you continue your relationship with Tai. You need to make some choices if you want to stay safe, and balance everything else."

"I guess..." She said a little defeated. She had never even thought of moving out. But she could afford a nice place now.

"So, can I ask how your evening went after the banquet?" Yui smiled devilishly. "Are the tabloids true? There was a reporter that said you went to Tai's condo, and didn't leave till the morning..."

"Um... wow, look at the time! Gotta get running those laps." Sora said as she ran at the head of the team.

* * *

Sora was sweaty and tired as the practice was finished. The four hour high endurance preparation, and then squad drills that took another good hour or so for the weekends game was finally over. 

Feeling especially drained Sora sat down on the field and laid down, placing her sweat towel over her forehead. Getting her breathing back to normal took a little time since she had been running non-stop all morning.

Yui and the others had gone ahead to the locker room to change and then get lunch. After that they would usually spend some time in the lounge before calling it a day.

Sora was hungry, but she didn't feel like going with the girls, who had been especially interested in her and her date at the banquet.

It was weird, she didn't love Tai any less because of the teasing and attention, but she kind of wished that he wasn't so much of a super star at times. Yui was right; choices had to be made if she was going to keep her sanity with everything that had been happening.

Deciding that she could call Mimi a little later and ask about apartment shopping, that was if she would talk to her after what was going to happen today… Sora looked at the clock on the scoreboard of the stadium. A little after noon, she sighed. Her plan would be in action in less than ten minutes.

A little set up between Mimi and Joe was in the works. Sora called Joe and asked if he wanted to go to lunch with her, and then this morning she asked Mimi if she was free for lunch. The two would be forced to sit and talk. She had already clued Joe in on what Mimi was like that morning... he seemed just as shaken. He had confessed he didn't know how to talk to her after that, so a little help was in order.

Smiling, she hoped that those two would work things out. She knew they would.

"Hello good looking." A voice from above her made her notice the figure kneeling near her. His smiling face and big hair made her smile all the more. He looked so cute with that boyish face of his.

"Hi." Sora said sitting up. "I'm all sweaty, so I don't recommend any close contact at the moment, unless you want sweat all over you." She warned as she saw him move in for a hug and what she hoped to be a passionate kiss.

"I think I can deal with that; that is if you can deal with a sweaty boyfriend for a little while?"

"We would match then." She replied as she allowed him to hold her. The kiss she had been longing for came and then several more.

"I came thinking you might want a picnic or something for lunch."

"A picnic?" Sora looked at him with a funny expression. She had not expected this... then again Tai was very charming. He had been ever so the night of the banquet; she hoped that was his real personality and not some front. She had a feeling he was just being himself, charm and all.

"Well, yeah. It is a nice day out and all... so you want to eat here or try to go outside?"

"With those reporters following me? Not going to happen." Sora sighed as she lay back down on the pitch and looked up at the sky.

"They have been giving you problems again?" Tai asked taking her hand in his. He was angry.

"Yeah, I was followed this morning and they kind of ruined a shopping day yesterday with the girls."

"Want me to talk to them?"

"Won't that make it worse?" Sora wondered aloud. "Well, Yui told me that I need to make a few decisions now that I have been catapulted into the spot light..."

"Decisions such as?"

"Moving..."

"You could always move in with me." Tai said before he could stop himself.

"Thanks, but I am not ready for that... I do love you, but things have been going a little too fast... could we you know? Date a little more first?"

"No problem at all. Just sitting here with you makes me happy. We can take it as slow or as fast as you want."

"Thanks Tai." She smiled. "Now, what about that offer of a picnic?"

"Ready done my dear." Tai said as he pointed to the basket he had at his side.

"Tai, you amaze me you know that?"

"That is what I am here for." And with that he unfolded the blanket and he and Sora enjoyed a light lunch on the field.

* * *

"SORA!" It was Mimi's voice as she entered the door of their apartment. Sora kind of cringed noticing the tone was a little unpredictable... it sounded a bit angry... and yet not... 

"Hi Mimi, so..."

"I love you!" Mimi squealed as she rushed to hug her roommate. "Thank You! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The girl giggled as he latched onto Sora and made no show of letting up.

"I take it things are good with Joe..."

"Better than good!" Mimi smiled letting Sora breath once again by letting go of the vice grip around her neck.

"That is good news." Sora sighed glad that her plans did not back fire. "So, are you back together and everything?"

"Yes!" Mimi smiled showing her roomie her hand. "He gave me a promise ring!"

"You got engaged?" Sora was shocked.

"Not engaged yet... but soon! He said when I was ready he would officially propose to me."

"I am glad." Sora smiled.

The two talked for a time about Joe and Mimi and their lunch they had together. Sora was glad that Mimi was no longer depressed.

"So, I was wondering... would you like to move somewhere better?"

"Move?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking that since we can afford a better place, we should do it."

"But I can't afford to pay any more than I do for this place."

"Don't worry- you can pay what you can, but I was thinking we should move to a place with better security and all... and I can make up the difference."

"Are you sure? You loved this apartment, right?"

"I do, but with all the press about me and the hype of me and Tai..."

"Say no more. I will call a friend and we will have a house hunting party tomorrow!" Mimi smiled and got on the phone.

* * *

The very next day Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei all got together and went to the housing agency Mimi had called. 

Sora had wondered why the other girls had to come, but Mimi insisted that the more people there, the better they could assess the places.

"Welcome," a rather stoic man said as they girls entered the office. "My name is Ken, and I will be helping you find an apartment. This way please and we can begin."

Sora and the rest smiled at the man with darker hair. Kari giggled seeing Yolei eye the man who looked to be about their age. Sora caught on and smiled too.

After viewing floor plans and assessing the locations of several places, the girls with the help of Ken had decided on three they wanted to tour.

Getting into the company's van, with a blushing Yolei in the front passengers seat, the girls began their day of house hunting.

"Sora, I really like this one." Mimi said looking at the spacious and open apartment they were in.

The apartment complex was ten stories tall and there were about four apartment/condos on each floor. Each had more room that Sora and Mimi knew what to do with.

"Say, you know, there are two extra rooms, if you guys want to come in and live here too- it would be great!" Mimi smiled as she looked to Kari and then Yolei.

"You know, that does sound kind of fun..." Kari added, "we could each have one of the rooms as a bedroom, leaving the huge bathroom, living room and gorgeous kitchen for us all to use."

"If you want to." Sora said looking out the living room's balcony. It was nothing like Tai's, but it would be a lot better than what they had at the moment.

"It's settled then," Mimi squealed with delight. "We'll take it!" She said as they all nodded in agreement.

The day ended with a new apartment, new roommates, and Yolei with a phone number she would have to call later.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Well- we finally see the entrance of Ken. And the others get some much needed time in the fic._

_Review!_


	13. A Playful Day

_A/n: So, I am in a good mood. Last night there was a massive thunder and lightening storm… I was thrilled! We hardly ever get those here in Japan. It reminded me of Minnesota… we those all the time there._

_Once my mother sends me my rain coat, I will be all set for the rainy season- which seemed to have began three days ago- Ah Japan… I am SO going to be running around and acting like an idiot (more so than usual) but this time in the Rain! RAIN!_

Thanks again for the reviews and PMs. I enjoy them!

* * *

"Congrats on the new place." Tai smiled as he helped haul a box into the new apartment. Somehow he, Joe and a few others had been roped into helping the girls move all their stuff into the new place. 

Not that Tai really minded; it was a good way to spend his day off from practice. On top of that, after they were moved in Sora had promised to go out with him on a date celebrating their two week anniversary.

"So, this is your room?" Tai smiled seeing the mattress on the floor.

"No, funny ideas mister." Sora laughed seeing what he was looking at. "We do not have time to break in my room."

"Later then?"

"Tai..." She said in a little bit annoyed voice. It had been two weeks since they had slept together, the tabloids were still as bad as ever, and even if she wanted to do it again, she had told herself that they would take things slower.

But his embrace, his wandering arms, and his lips kissing her neck did not help her keep up the resistance.

"Maybe later." She said kissing him quickly and then pulling away. "Besides, there is still another truck to unload."

"Slave driver." Tai mumbled as he walked out of the room and back to work.

"What was that?"

"I love you!" He responded and ran to get another box.

* * *

The basic necessities had been sorted and put away by the time Tai returned to the new apartment ready for their date. 

He knew just what would make the great date. Riding the elevator up to Sora's floor, he rang the doorbell to find three women waiting on the other side of it.

Tai made a mental note to have Sora meet him downstairs from now on... three women, asking questions of him, basically doing the whole father routine to him was a bit intimidating.

Sora apologized as she pulled him out the door and away form the horde of girlfriends playing 20 questions.

"They can be protective I guess. Although I don't know why they would be that way, this isn't our first date... actually if you count the picnics, and then dinners, oh and the movie, this must be our tenth in two weeks."

"Well, all is forgiven. Now, let's get going." He smiled as he took her hand.

Even when Sora was not dressed up in a fancy gown, he could not help but think she was beautiful. Today she was in a simple pair of jeans and a tee shirt that fit her divinely. Add a jacket incase it got cold and she was set for a great date.

"So, where are we going?" She asked looking at him and then up at the mid afternoon sky.

"It's a secret. You will have to wait till we get there." Tai said kissing her before he opened the door of his car. "You remembered everything I told you to bring, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't get why I needed my beach attire... it is still a little cold to go to the beach, isn't it?"

"Outside yes, but you will see." He said as he sped off towards their destination.

* * *

"An indoor water park?" Sora said in disbelief as Tai parked the car. 

"What better place to cool down after moving?" Tai smiled widely.

"Ok, but I have to tell you I suck at swimming." Sora said getting out of the car.

"You came from an island... how can you not swim?" Tai asked taking her hand as they entered and paid for admission.

"Japan is a large group of islands. Just because we live on one doesn't mean we have much contact with water." Sora pointed out. "Anyway, see you pool side." Sora said with a wave and went off to the girls locker room. This would be an interesting date.

* * *

Pool side was filled with hundreds of swimmers; it would have been easy to get lost in the sea of people, but thankfully Tai had a unique beacon, in the shape of a head of brown hair. She spotted him no problem, and that kind of worried her. They could easily blend in with the crowd, if it was not for his hair. Hoping it would decrease in size once it was wet, Sora prayed for a good time alone. 

Tai and Sora grabbed a few floating toys and splashed out to a corner of the pool where not too many people were playing. The slides and all seemed to attract most swimmers, so the calm little pool was practically empty.

After reminding himself it was impolite to drool, he contained himself as he finally got to take in all of Sora and her light blue bikini. It looked perfect on her with her hair high up on her head, a few tendrils falling out of the clip that kept it up and off her shoulders.

Laying on her stomach, her hands propping up her head, she smiled at him as he tried to get on top of the floating device.

"Troubles?" She asked trying to hold back her laughter at the man who was having a hard time balancing, and in the process had dunked himself at least five times.

"Yeah... why don't you stop laughing and give me a hand?" He said a little annoyed at his lack of ability to get on the thing.

"Fine. I suppose it is only fair..." She said as she slipped off her floating tube, and held his in place. "Get on."

Tai was on the floatie in no time. Enjoying propelling himself with this hands and legs, he found that lying on his stomach was the most fun. Sora returned to hers, and they began to have floater races.

They had been alone together for a good hour or so before anyone gave them a second glance. At first appearance they were just your normal couple at the pool. They had a couple splash fights, they took a break and shared a few kisses, they talked, and Tai had even picked her up and threw her into the deeper end of the pool.

But it was inevitable that a fan would show up. And when one did, the whole pool became aware of their presence. They had to leave shortly after that. Even in the locker rooms while she was changing and drying her hair, the people did not stop coming up. Not that Sora minded saying hello to soccer fans, but it was just a little awkward still.

"Sorry about that." Tai apologized as they got into his car and left the water park.

"It's ok; I should get use to it. But is it always this bad?" She asked looking at him.

"I usually don't go to places like that, so I don't really know. The last time I took a girl out, well, she loved the attention, so I never really had to worry about keeping out of the spot light."

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. I never was one for it either." He told her as he sped down the highway. "So, are you ready for part two?"

"There is more?"

"Of course there is!"

* * *

"Ready for a game of one on one?" He asked as he stopped near a park with a large soccer field. 

"Soccer?"

"No, football... Yes soccer!" He said getting out of the car and then grabbing a soccer ball from the trunk of his car.

"You always drive around with that in there?" She asked giving him a look that he was obsessed.

"Maybe... so are you ready?"

"Taichi Kamiya, prepare to lose."

* * *

"Ok, ok... Tie Game." Tai said panting after Sora scored another goal to make the scores even. 

"You want to quit? Now?" Sora asked breathing heavily as well.

"Yes..."

"Then I win." She said matter of factly.

"No, it is a tie game."

"There are no tie games. Either you play till there is a winner, or you forfeit and I win."

"Fine, but if I win, you have to do something for me." Tai said ready to continue play.

"And just what would that be?" Sora put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"You will see."

"Ok, and if I win, you have to do something for me."

"Didn't I already help you move?" He smiled receiving a playful slap from Sora.

"Shut up soccer boy and get ready. Just try not to be a sore loser." She said as she resumed the game.

* * *

"Oh Baby! That makes it a game!" Tai screamed as he threw his fist in the air. He thought she was going to win for a moment there, but luckily he had pulled out a miracle shot. 

"Fine... fine... you win." She pouted, trying to pretend to be mad. In reality she was having too much fun to care who won the game. "So what do I have to do?"

"Come here." He motioned for her to come closer. When she did, Tai kissed her long and deep. Sora nearly fell because it was unexpected and so nice. Wrapping her arms around his head, her fingers playing in his hair, she gave as much as he was and made the kiss one of their most memorable.

"I love you Sora." He smiled as he kissed her once more.

"Was that the prize for winning? Cause I do not mind losing if I get this all the time."

"Actually, I wanted to do that all day. But the last part of the date is the real prize… Want to go back to my place for a candle light dinner and some star gazing?"

Sora knew that the little sparkle in his eye was asking for dinner, star gazing and then maybe something afterward... it had been two weeks of nothing but dates and kisses... Sora knew he was serious about her, she could feel it because she was just as serious about him. Giving him a shy smile she kissed him and then took his hand walking back to his car. This was her way of saying 'yes' to the diner, the stars and whatever else would happen later that night.

* * *

"And it looks like it will be extra time this game ladies and gentlemen, the Tokyo Ladies Thunder have been put through the ringer with this game against the Funabashi Linx." The announcer's voice howled over the loud speakers at the Funabashi Dome. 

One the field in their away uniforms of blue on the top and white shorts, the Ladies Thunder was trying to regroup against the brick wall defense that was their opponents.

"We've tried just about everything we have got and we can't break their lines... and that goalie..." Yui said wiping the sweat of her forehead. A timeout had been called and the offense huddled together.

"Yolei is the best goalie after all... she was my goalie in college." Sora said looking over at her friend. This was a good game... Yolei did not disappoint.

"But..." Sora said not knowing if she should use the piece of info she had on her friend. "She does have a weakness..."

"Sora, our defense can't take much more... we need to win this we have the ball. It is our time to end this game in our favor." Yui said putting her hand on Sora's head.

"Ok, I need three of us down at the net area... and one midfielder to be the backup. They are expecting Yui or me to do the big play here, so we are going to mess with them. Mariko, I know you can do this."

"Let's do it! LADIES THUNDER!" They all screamed and the game resumed.

* * *

"Man, did you see that play?" Tai asked Matt as they sat in the VIP seats with a few others. 

"Yeah, I saw it... it was gutsy." Matt said not really too thrilled to be there at the moment, but since he had no plans he came along.

"I have to go down there and see her." Tai smiled as he left the VIP box to go and congratulate his girlfriend.

On the field Sora and the Thunder were celebrating their one point victory. Their season so far was undefeated, and they were well on their way to the L. League championships.

Tai slipped through the press and the fans and was out on the field in no time.

"Sora!" He called out and got her attention. She waved at him and left the team to go and see him.

"Did you see that? It was like a miracle win!" She said hugging him.

"I saw it. You have a knack for coming up with plays, you know that?" He kissed her. Neither cared as the reporters and photographers snapped picture after picture of the couple sharing a lip lock, they were only aware of each other.

Breaking away, Sora blushed as she heard the sound of the cameras and the reporters closing in for an interview.

"I'm sorry, I have to go and change. Meet you later?" She whispered into Tai's ear.

"You got it."

* * *

_So- Click that button if you want Taiora! _

_Ah the peaceful times are still here... but for how long? When will shit start hitting the fan? You will ave to wait and see..._

_Review Please._


	14. Meeting Again

_An: Well, Well. Monday again? I guess so. The weekends seem to go so fast. I spent the weekend spending money… Surprise! Like I never do that… hahahaha._

_But anyway- Monday, Taiora, fluff and shit hitting the fan! Are you ready!_

* * *

Of course Sora was given most of the credit, but she always made sure to pass it on to her team. After spending nearly three months on the team she still was not use to the attention, and often shied away from it whenever possible. 

The popularity of the high profile romance between her and the men's star player never seemed to lose its selling point. And the more the couple tried to keep away from the cameras, the more and more the reporters would follow and hound them.

Sora was glad she had moved to a new place, and her best friends made the best roommates. Especially when going on dates. Mimi and Joe had insisted they begin doing things as a large group from time to time, and with Yolei and that housing agency guy now dating, that left Kari without anyone.

Tai had found a suitable blind date for the short haired girl with his teammate Tk. Now everyone had a partner. Surprisingly things were going great for all of the involved couples. Life was in deed good.

* * *

"So it's a game where the girls play the guys for charity?" Kari asked not fully understanding why Sora was gearing up on a day that there was no league play.

"Yeah, I guess it is a tradition for the Tokyo Thunder Teams." Sora said as she packed her bag and prepared to leave for the field. "It starts at noon, so you can come to cheer both teams on, since Tk will be playing too."

"Sure," Kari smiled. She was so happy that Sora and Tai had set them up. Tk was such a cute guy…

"Got to run! Later!" Sora said while running out the door.

Getting to the stadium, the promotion of the game was in full swing. There was even a little carnival of sorts for the fans being set up in front of the main doors of the stadium. Sora made a note to make Tai get her some cotton candy, and then got ready for the game. After team warm-ups and announcements, the players went outside to spend some time with the donors and then the fans. Tai quickly found Sora holding a tiny baby with a Ladies Thunder Jersey on. The parents were die hard fans to dress up their infant like this, but seeing Sora holding the baby made Tai feel light headed.

They had gotten back to the serious relationship now; neither could really keep their hands off each other when they were alone. But they had been careful to have protection ready in the event that Sora was spending the night. As much as Tai liked the idea of starting a family with Sora, he could not ask her to sit out of the game to carry the baby and then one of them would stay home and raise the baby. He had promised himself that he would never let a nanny touch his child. His parents were hardly there for him, and he had been pushed onto several nannies to be raised.

He had turned out alright, but nannies were not going to substitute for parents with his children…

Sora saw Tai looking at her and the baby. With a smile, she silently invited him to come over and he did.

"Isn't she adorable?" Sora cooed as she looked at the baby. The couple took the opportunity to get a picture of the soccer couple and their own child.

"Thank you so much." The happy parents gushed at them both for stopping by and talking, "Good luck with the game and we hope you two get married soon."

At that both Tai and Sora blushed. Married? Soon?

Holding hands, they went on to the next few fans and then back to the donors, who of course wanted pictures and hand shakes with the two most valuable players.

Once all the PR was over, the teams returned to the stadium and did a final warm-up before the game began.

* * *

"Tai, your girlfriend is killing our defense." Matt growled not liking the score of the game. The girls were up by two goals and it was past half time.

"I know… we have to get it together guys..."

"No more playing nice. It is all out war!" Davis shouted and the team resounded with the same sentiment.

However, that was easier said than done. With ten minutes left of the game, the women still were in the lead, but only by a point.

"Sora, that boyfriend of yours is not helping us out any…" Yui said as a time out was called by the men's team.

"Their defense is getting better too… we will only get maybe two more chances to score… We can do this ladies!" Sora shouted and the team once again went out to play.

The men's team had put Tk, Izzy and Davis in the roles of defense for the last thirty minutes, Sora was enjoying playing against the three boys; they were very talented and determined.

Davis was following Sora closely, and the two often fought for possession of the ball. With three minutes left Davis decided to step it up again.

Not meaning to trip the girl, but to only intercept the ball from getting that much closer to their goal, Davis slid in for a steal and sent Sora falling to the ground.

The referees blew their whistles and the game was halted.

"Penalty kick." Was one refs call on the play and as soon as Sora got up, the penalty kick was set up.

Matt held Tai back as the brown haired boy was about to run over to her side.

"She's fine, it wasn't intentional. Calm down." Matt sighed. He had seen over the course of the months that the two were inseparable and Tai's protective streak came out more and more.

Tai did calm down when she got up and Davis apologized. Sora only slapped the young man on the back and shook off the fall not worrying about the pain too much.

Tai and the rest of the men's team then had to watch as the penalty kick went in the goal and the lead went up.

In the end the game was won by the ladies team, by one point. In the locker room, Tai was told to tie up his girlfriend and keep her away from the next charity game so they could win it.

Tai smiled and said he would try, but Sora would probably still make it to the field somehow.

* * *

"Hey loser." Her voice called to him as he left the locker room.

"Hey yourself." He responded. "Good game."

"Naturally." She tried to pull off an air of superiority, but it was so not in her personality that it made Tai laugh. "So, since I won, does that mean you will buy me some cotton candy?"

"I would love to do that for the Princess of the Pitch." He said using her nickname with the fans. "Does that mean since I am dating you I can be the Prince?"

"We will see. I mean you did lose today after all." She smiled enjoying the fun she was going to have teasing him for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get that sugar now your majesty."

* * *

Waking up in Taichi's bed was always a relaxing way to start the day. She enjoyed curling up to him and using his chest as a pillow. The way his arm wrapped around her waist was also a nice feeling.

They had been up really late last night, after the game they spent some time at the carnival, but once the reporters got too pushy, they left for a quiet, yet romantic date.

This time it was her choice of restaurants, and instead of the fancy and frilly that Tai enjoyed taking her to, it was a hole in the wall pizzeria near her old school. She liked just walking around campus at night with Tai holding her close.

It replaced the bad memories she had when she first entered the school. Tai knew about her past, they had talked about it and he understood how losing someone that was important to you was. Sora's first real crush had turned into something that might have been a real good relationship, but in the end, after she had told the guy she was not ready to take the next step, he stalked her and later tried to rape her. Even though he never got the chance to really hurt Sora, the ending of the situation was bad.

He killed himself before Sora's eyes and forever scared her to relationships. But with Tai, things were different. She felt loved, and safe. She often thought that the reason she was not ready before was because she was meant to be with someone else…

"It was a night, just like this." She had told him as they walked past the building where she had been forced to enter. On the roof everything ended badly, but Sora still found herself drawn to that spot for some reason.

"Sora, it is the past. And right now, you and me, we are the present, and the future. I want you to know I will never hurt you like that… I think in a way I know how he felt. If I would end up hurting you… I don't think I could live with myself… I love you too much."

After that they had returned to his condo, finding Matt off with whatever girl he was with at the moment, the two ended a perfect evening together.

"I love you Taichi." She sighed as she nuzzled his well defined chest. He laughed a bit with her warm breath tickling his skin, and began to wake.

"Good Morning Sora." He breathed out. His eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Morning. Want me to make breakfast?"

"No, I can do it. You want to take a shower?" He asked rubbing her back causing her to practically purr.

"Ok, but won't I get lonely in there? It is a rather big shower…" She seductively said as her hands rubbed his lower stomach.

Tai was up in an instant and they enjoyed one of their most recent favorite activities; co-ed shower romps.

* * *

After their activity was finished, Tai allowed Sora to finish her shower while he went and made breakfast.

Matt had laughed at him for being so domesticated and all, and that Sora was getting a wife more so than Tai would be getting one, but it didn't really bother him too much.

After quickly drying off and throwing a pair of lounge pants, Tai began scrounging in the kitchen for things to use.

He hummed a happy tune to himself as he dug in the fridge for something when he stopped. Behind him he felt a woman's hands on him. One was touching his chest and the other was playing with the draw strings of his pants.

"Sora, I thought you said you wanted to stop after the shower." He smiled turning around thinking he would find Sora there behind him.

Tai screamed and moved away quickly as he saw a face he had hoped he never would see again.

"Morning Taichi. Did you miss me?" The sweetly fake voice of the woman asked as she picked a piece of fruit out of his hands and put it in her mouth.

"Ami? What are you doing here?" He asked feeling like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Is that how you talk to your fiancé?" The woman with bleached blond hair asked. She was a petite girl, definitely pretty, but on a different level than Sora. Tai wondered what he had seen in her as she stood there in her high heels and tight dress.

"You didn't want to take that role. You up and left."

"Well, I changed my mind." She said putting her purse down and taking off her coat.

"You have to leave." Tai said quickly setting down the bowl he held in his hands. Taking a hold of her coat and then her arm, Tai moved her swiftly to the door.

"Ah, but Tai Baby, you said you loved me." She made a move to kiss Tai, but he blocked her.

"Not anymore."

"You can't be serious about that soccer girl. You don't need another practice partner, I am sure you enjoyed screwing her, but I am back now and we can get married."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Oh shit! I did it… and you have to wait to find out what happens for another week! Well… maybe sooner if I get a few extra reviews. I know… I am evil._

_So… that was chapter 14… which means a good seven more chapters till you can stick a fork in this baby… Which means I need to think of the next Taiora I will write… oh the choices…. Another AU or should I go back to the actual show story lines? What would you prefer?_

_Anyway- review and you might get two chapters this week! I do have the time to get another up…_


	15. A Painful Morning

_A/n: WOW! Nearly 10 reviews in one day? That deserves a reward. And guess what! Two chapters in two days! Keep this up and we could finish the story by the end of the month! If you review, I will post. It seems only fair._

_So thank you for all the reviewers and people who have put this on their fav list. I am stunned. I love the randomness of some reviews. OMG amusing!_

_You have appealed to the inner attention whore in me! Good Job!_

_Anyway- the shit has hit the fan- but are you sure that there isn't more yet to come? You will have to wait and see!_

* * *

With all her might and a little maneuvering Tai's ex-girlfriend managed to pull him down on the floor as she accidentally fell. 

She saw her chance and kissed him full on with everything she had before he could figure out what had happened.

Sora had, of course could not have picked a worse time to exit Tai's bedroom, dressed in one of his track suits.

She had been finishing towel drying her hair when she heard a noise and then a thud. Wondering what was going on, she saw Tai and the other girl at the worst possible moment.

Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest as she stood there watching that girl and Tai on the floor… She felt her legs go weak and she held on to the door frame for support.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks before she even thought to start to cry. As the kiss seemed to be drawn out for an eternity Sora was frozen with shock and disbelief.

The longer she stayed there the more it felt as if she was being stabbed and slapped. The ache from the hole in her chest throbbed so painfully that she could have sworn it was a real wound. Every cell of her body screamed with bitter agony. Finally letting out a strangled sob, she turned around and returned to Tai's room to get her bag.

For moment Tai felt like he was having an out of body experience. He could see Ami kissing him after pulling him to the floor. He couldn't feel anything, not the warmth of her lips, or the contact with her skin, it was completely nothing. Then he heard the door of his room open and his heart cried. The look on her face… the tears… the pain she was in made his soul scream to be returned to his body. To stop her from leaving… to make sure she understood what had happened….

He finally got his wish when a slightly damp towel was thrown at him, and he broke off contact with Ami.

He looked up and saw Sora putting her shoes one and leaving the condo.

"Ah, your little Sora saw that… I don't understand why she would be so upset. You did tell her we are in love, right? She was just filler till I came back."

"You know, now that I think about it, we were NEVER really in love. You better hope that I can fix things with Sora, otherwise I might just have to break my rule of never hitting a woman." Tai said as he got up and wiped his lips off in disgust.

Running out the door he found Sora pressing the elevator button repeatedly.

"Sora… wait!" He called to her as the doors opened and she rushed in feverously pushing the lobby button on the control panel.

Before the doors shut Tai threw his hand and got pinched a bit by the doors, but they opened none the less.

"Sora, please." He said trying to look into her eyes; pleading that she listens to him. Even with him standing in the elevator door way, she would not look at him. He made a move to try and touch her, but she backed away almost as if his hands would burn her.

"It's not what you think. It was… Ami… I … please just listen to me for a second." He asked.

"Why?" She sobbed and looked at him finally. But her eyes were not the soft and gentle ones he loved to get lost in… these orbs were filled with anger, and worst of all utter anguish. He had caused this… that fact slapped him harder as he saw her lips quiver a bit trying to contain the heart wracking sobs that threatened to come out.

"Sora, I love you. I have always loved you." He tried to get through to her, but she was not listening. Her eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips… the place where he had kissed her… they had been soft and loving against hers… but they were also the same lips that had kissed another not even three minutes after they have invoked such passion in her.

The tears came stronger then. She couldn't stand it there… looking at him… remembering the image of him and that woman on the floor…

"Let me go." She pleaded with him, feeling like she was going to vomit any minute. When he did not move, Sora did the only thing she could; pulling her arm back she punched him swiftly on the face.

Tai did not expect that, in fact it was such a shock that the force of her blow sent him falling on his butt, and no longer in the elevator's door track. Ami was at his side as he fell, and held him even when he was struggling to get back up. Finally pushing her off, he looked up to see the elevator doors close.

* * *

Huddling in the corner of the elevator, Sora held back the tears as best she could. She still had to get home… all she wanted to do was get home. Stopping the elevator at the third floor, she got off and took the stairs and left through the back doors and out into the city with a broken heart.

* * *

Tai got up and ran to the stairs like a mad man.

The numerous flights of stairs did not register with him, all he was concerned with was getting to the lobby and stopping Sora from leaving.

Making it to the lobby he ran to the elevator, not caring if the lobby staff thought he was crazy for being only in lounge pants. He waited as the elevator came to the lobby and the doors opened.

"Sor.." The elevator was empty. Tai felt as if he had been punched again, she was not there. Looking around the lobby, he searched frantically for her, but found nothing. He was about to run outside and look for her when Matt came walking into the complex.

The big smile that was on the blonde's face went away seeing his roommate in a near panic, a big red mark on his face and only wearing pants.

"Tai?" Matt sounded concerned and went to grab his friend. "What's the matter?" Matt asked as Tai began to cry.

"It's over…" Tai wept like a little kid as he held on to Matt.

Slowing, the blond moved the distraught man into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

Tai didn't stop crying and Matt could only imagine what had happened. He pieced together that Sora had suddenly left, but for what reason was still unknown to Matt. And Tai was not in a state to talk. He was panting and sobbing. Matt was worried he might pass out soon.

Having Tai sit down, Matt hoped he would feel better.

Seeing something sparkle out of the corner of his eye, Matt bent over to pick up the piece of jewelry. Looking at his roommate, Matt felt his heart constrict noticing it was the necklace Tai had given to Sora a few weeks before. It was a soccer ball with diamonds and black stones that hung from a silver chain. Tai had been so excited to give it to her. And she wore it all the time. It was sort of like a promise ring, he assumed seeing how it meant a lot to both of them.

Matt quickly put it in his pocket for safe keeping at the moment… who knows what Tai would have done if he saw it there…

The elevator got to the top floor and Matt helped Tai to their place.

Entering the condo Matt noticed something was off. There was someone in the kitchen. Looking over there he instantly knew what had happened between Tai and Sora.

"Get out NOW!" Matt commanded ready to get violent towards the woman who had caused Tai pain in the past, and now in the present.

"I.."

"NOW!"

* * *

Sora made it home somehow. But the moment she tried to open her door, her hands were shaking so bad she could not do it. 

Ringing the bell instead and then curling up on the floor by the door, Sora finally succumbed to the pain and wept.

Mimi found her there and quickly called for the other girls to come and help.

Without asking questions the girls got Sora in the house and over to her bedroom. Sora didn't have the strength to fight it anymore… she was cold and if it was not for the pain she would have been numb to the world.

Getting her into comfortable pajamas, Sora was put into the warmth of her bed. Three very worried girls sat by her side as they watched something they never wanted to see again… Sora completely shattered.

Thankfully the emotional toll was so great that Sora soon fell asleep.

"Mimi, did she say much?" Kari asked looking extremely worried.

"She kept saying that it was over… I can only assume something happened with Tai…" Mimi replied just as worried.

"But what could have happened to cause this?" Yolei wondered looking at the closed door to Sora's bedroom.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Mimi said as she picked up the phone and called Joe.

* * *

_A/n: Oh snap… another cliffhanger. I guess you will have to just keep on reviewing. If the attention whore in me has been satisfied for the moment, I just might have to update again this week._

_Have at it people!_


	16. Help from Friends

_A/N:_

_Damn! You people really want the Taiora now don't you? Are we addicted much? Wait… this is a good thing. For me and my attention whore-ness that is…_

_Have no fear my withdrawal suffering addicts, your supplier is here! And are you ready for the aftermath of the shit hitting the fan? Well, you better be! Because here is Chapter 16 coming at ya! _

* * *

Sora hardly came out of her room for two days. She had even missed her first practice because she was so emotionally distraught she had made herself sick. 

Her roommates had suggested that she go see a doctor, but Sora would not even go out to do that.

While they were worried about her, they knew Sora could get through this. It would just take her time.

On the second day of missed practice, Yui stopped by to see Sora. The tabloids had been rather unkind with three days of no new pictures of the famous couple.

After some talking to, Sora was finally coaxed out of her room and back into the world that had to go on.

"Sora, just take things one day at a time." Yui said full of support.

"Are you sure you are not mistaken on all of this? Joe said Tai…" Mimi stopped when Kari and the others shook their heads. Now was not the time to bring him up, or the hundreds of phone calls he had tried.

"I told the coach you had the flu, so you have tomorrow off and then if you don't get you butt back, you might get taken out of next weeks game. And Sora, it's the game where the FIFA Japan Women's League officials will attend. You have to be there."

"I will. I think I will go to practice tomorrow was well." Sora said trying to slap herself out of her self pity cycle. She could not shut down now. She had worked to hard for this.

"Ok, I will see you there."

* * *

"Tai, I'm going to order out for Chinese, what do you want?" Matt yelled from the kitchen looking at the pots, pans, and over all area that had not been touched for the last few days. 

Matt was really worried about his friend. The coach had taken Tai out of practice yesterday because he had been too distracted. Tai didn't even seem to care and that is what scared Matt. Really scared him.

For Tai to not care about soccer… it was like the end of the world or something. It literally meant that he was nearly dead inside. And Matt knew why Tai was acting this way.

Matt didn't know how to go about helping his friend. Sora had been practically off the radar for the last three days, and had only just now returned to practice according to Joe.

Looking at the clock, and noting that the ladies practice was about to end, Matt threw on his jacket and went to the field.

Getting to the field for the last ten minutes of practice, he noticed that Sora too was not at the top of her game. She didn't seem to be in any less skillful, but Matt could tell the difference between having your whole heart into something. And there was also something else off about Sora…

He couldn't place what was wrong, and that bothered him. He was, after all an expert on appearances; especially when it came to beautiful women, and yet he was not totally sure.

Something told him she was a little heavier than usual, maybe she gained a little weight due to the break up. He had heard that anything chocolate was a good remedy for a little heart ache, but Sora did not seem like the kind to give into that… whatever the change was, it bothered Matt.

Getting closer to the field he noticed another blond there already. He had not expected Tk to be there, but the two must have thought the same thing.

"I tried talking with her at break." TK said looking depressed. "I also tried to pump Kari for information. But they all seem to be distancing Sora from Tai and us…" Much to the young man's dismay, he hated it because Kari was now his girlfriend.

"Tai is dying practically. We have to do something… and it looks like Sora isn't too much better either."

"I know. But if she won't talk to us or him, and he's going to be like that… well," Tk stopped noticing that that team was coming their way.

"Sora!" He called out. "Please, can we talk Sora?" Both blonds looked at the auburn haired girl. She stopped for a second, and they saw hesitation in her eyes.

"Sora, we gotta go." Yui said as she saw Sora and the two men's team players. "Coach wants to talk to you."

The two men were left to stand there wondering if they would ever get a chance to talk to Sora.

Sticking around for a little longer, the boy hoped to accomplish something. Before they were about to turn and leave, Yui came out and called for them to wait up.

"Look, I know you probably don't know what all happened, and neither do I… but I pieced together that Tai was kissing another girl. Sora seems to be very, very closed off now. Something to do with a bad experience in the past. All I can tell you is that if Tai wants her back, he is going to have to get his ass over here and win her back. I can tell she still loves the guy… and if something isn't done soon, she stands to lose more than Tai. Tai has a solid career… Sora is still a rookie. If she messes up now- there might not be second chances."

"We know. So you think that it will have to be all Tai then? Will she talk to him?" Tk asked trying to think of what would happen if they got Tai to act.

"I think we can convince her to give him another try. Or at least get them in the same room and accidentally lock them in." Yui smiled devilishly. Matt smiled liking how this girl did business. Sure she wasn't anything special in the looks category, but there was something fun about her.

"Thanks. We will get Tai up off his ass." Matt assured her, handing him her number. "Give me a call if you need anything, or get Sora to talk." Matt smiled. She gave him a skeptical look after knowing that there was another meaning behind the phone number. With a sigh, Yuii gave him hers telling herself that it was only because she loved her friend enough to talk to Matt.

* * *

"Sora, I am sure you are wondering why we called you in here." The coach said as she motioned for Sora to take a seat. Soon a few other people came into the room, and Sora was officially freaked out. These kinds of meetings often meant bad things… she gulped and tried to regulate her breathing. But she was getting rather panicked. 

Was this the end of her career? She had missed a practice, and even she knew that the last few days practice had been not her best days. She had hoped that they would chalk it up to the fact she was human, but it appeared things were not so cheery.

"Coach, if this is about the past few days… I can explain. I want to let you know it won't happen again."

"Well, that is reassuring, but that is not why we called you in here." The coach said picking up a folder off the desk. "Since you are a first year player, very new to the team and L.League in general, it is mandatory for the coach to do this… but we want to nominate you to the Japan team for the upcoming FIFA tournament."

Sora waited for the words, "we have to let you go" but then never came. Instead she sat there and the words jumbled around in her head for a moment.

"Sora? Sora, did you hear what I just said?" The coach asked holding out the folder for Sora to take.

Sora blinked a couple of times and then broke out of her stupor. "Can you say that again?" She asked looking at the folder with the FIFA women's logo on it.

"We want you on the team that will represent the women of Japan in the FIFA tournament."

"Me?"

"There is no one else in the room with the name Sora, is there?" Her coach smiled.

Sora got excited and stood up very quickly. Fighting the nauseous feeling, she hugged her coach and cried for happy reasons for the first time in a few days.

"Thank you!" She said taking the folder and looking at the information inside.

"Now, wait a minute. We still have to discuss a few more issues." One of the other trainers who was in the room said. "The issue of your performance the last few days… seems to be stemmed from personal issues."

Sora was a little thankful that they didn't come out and say the much publicized break up or mysterious absence of soccer's first couple…

"We cannot have you slip with your performances. At practice is one thing, but since we are taking a great risk sending you, a rookie, to Soccer's biggest game, we need to know your personal issues will not manifest on the pitch."

"Yes, sir. I will get things together and things will be back to normal. I promise." Sora said, her excitement dying a little being verbally reprimanded for her actions or lack of actions as of late.

"That is all. You will continue with practice with the team, but in the evenings, there will be practice for the Japan team. In a few weeks you will practice with the full Japan team at our stadium, so you don't have to worry about travel. After the FIFA World Cup, you will go back to regular team practices and the FIFA break will be over."

"I understand. Thank you all! I won't let you down."

* * *

"What do you think she will do?" Joe asked as he sat on the couch at Tai's apartment. Mimi, Matt, Joe and finally a now not as moody Tai were discussing the situation. 

"Well, she will do one of possibly four things." Mimi said thinking about her roommate.

"And three of those would be something bad?" Matt guessed.

"Well, one she would be startled, but listen. Or walk away, or hit someone, or possibly listen but do nothing about it… and added to all those hate me for the rest of her life." Mimi said not liking the possible outcomes at all. She knew Sora all to well.

"So… where does that leave us and this plan?" Tai asked looking like he had nothing else to lose.

"Since she has done so much for me, I am willing to risk our friendship so she can get back the one thing that she really needs… She needs you Taichi. But you have to understand, no matter how much you explain things to her, she has been hurt. Really badly… She will need time to forgive both you, and herself for jumping to conclusions."

"I understand that." Tai said holding into the necklace Matt had given back to him. He wanted nothing more than to make this bad memory go away for the both of them.

Things were getting out of hand, especially as the tabloids had a hay day with the break up, and then Tai's ex somehow was named as the reason for the break up. Tai could tell that his fans were a little torn on what to believe, since he had never made a public acknowledgement or denouncement.

"Ok then, tomorrow at five. Be there early." Mimi said as she got up. Joe followed her and they couple left the condo.

"Do you think this will work?" Joe asked her as they waited in the elevator.

"They both are very stubborn, but at least Tai is willing to make the first step. All we can hope is that Sora can see past the hurt. She has been different since she got the news of her playing in that one game thing…" Mimi said trying to think of the tournament thing her roommates were so excited over.

"FIFA World Cup." Joe said kissing her on the lips. He loved the woman at his side. Once all this mess was over he was going to tell her he had a surprise for her… one that she would love.

"Yeah…" She sighed dreamily. Every time he kissed her is was so sweet and it took her breath away. "You said I could come too, right? I would so love a vacation… and when the teams aren't playing… maybe we could…"

"Anything you want."

* * *

_A/N:_

_So there is a plan in the works… I wonder how well that one will go…_

_I enjoy being evil!_

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up!_


	17. Proposal

_A/n:_

_So you are interested in "the plan" yes, no?_

_Anyway, wow- I've been busy this week with the updating! You also have been busy! Great job with the reviews guys! Sadly it is nearly the end of the month and there are still five chapters left, so the fic won't end before the end of the month… but let's try to see if we can get it done by the 4__th__, ok? I will be going away from my computer for several days… and I don't want to leave you hanging for nearly a week to see the suspense… well, maybe a little hanging would be ok… _

* * *

The next day seemed to go on and on for Tai. His game was definitely better today than it had been the last few weeks. His coach had commented on it and told him to keep it up. The men's FIFA Cup had been named, and even with the last few games not being the best he had ever played, Tai has secured a spot on the Japan team. 

He knew that with time he could get over the hole in his heart, he had done it before; the only exception was that this hole was infinitely larger, but he could get over it. The thing was that he didn't want to get over it… over her.

Sora came into his life for a reason. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And if things had not gone so horribly wrong, he was ready to propose to her. Thinking about the time he had till the meeting at five that evening, he sighed. It seemed like so far away.

Practice was over and his team mates smiled seeing Tai was in a better mood on and off the pitch.

"Now, don't blow this ok?" Matt said patting Tai on the back. As far as Matt knew, Sora was rather clueless that Tai would be at the dinner with Mimi and Joe. Tai had one shot, and if he messed this up, it was pretty much over. Or at least that had been his experience with girls. Then again, the girls he seemed to date were on a different caliber as Sora…often times the girls gave him a second chance due to his celebrity status and good looks… Tai could not play those up because his girlfriend was just as much of a celebrity as he was… and truth be told, Sora was a lot better looking than Tai.

"If all else fails get on your knees!" Davis chimed in. "Begging is a great way to give you a few seconds to think."

"You sound you have had to use this before…" Tk said as he walked over to the group.

"TC, you would not understand the complexity of women. You just better keep Kari happy, otherwise I will have to swoop in and steal her from you."

Tai smiled as the two boys began a small argument about Davis being dyslexic and that Kari was never going to date the brown haired boy. The say was looking up. Now, if only the next four hours would go by faster….

* * *

"Sora, hurry up. We're going to be late." Mimi called to her roommate as she for once was ready to go on time.

Sora threw a wrap over her shoulders and slipped into some medium height heels. The semi-formal dinner Mimi and Joe were treating her to called for at least a little preparation time. The couple had insisted on taking her out to celebrate one of her dreams coming true. She was going to play in the World Cup.

Getting into Joe's car, the girls talked back and forth as if nothing was about to happen. But Joe was nervous. He only hoped that Sora did not notice.

At the restaurant Joe went on ahead to make sure Tai was there and everything was fine. Giving a wave to Mimi, who kept Sora near the entrance of the place, the two women walked over. Mimi kept Sora's attention diverted till they were at the table.

"And here we are." Mimi smiled as Sora took her eyes off the lush and decorative flower designs around the large room. She had not seen flower arrangements like them since she left her mother's shop.

"This place is…" Her words stopped in her throat at she saw a certain brown haired man standing up from the table where Mimi had stopped.

"Sora…" Tai began looking at the woman he had been missing so much… the time seemed like years that they had been apart. In reality it had been no more than a week or so.

Sora looked away from Tai's gaze quickly, not allowing his orbs to take their effect. When they had been dating he could get her to do almost anything by just looking at her with those eyes…

Looking at Mimi she didn't know what she should do or feel at the moment. Mimi was her friend… her best friend. And yet she had set her up… set her up with the man who broke her heart.

A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she had done the same for the other girl, but it all seemed so different. Mimi wanted to be with Joe and Joe wanted to be with Mimi… Sora didn't know what she wanted at the moment.

True, seeing him made her heart skip a beat, but then the image of him and that other woman slammed back into place.

"Sora, please… just hear me out." Tai said with pleading eyes. He took a step and was about to close the distance between them when she stopped him. Putting out her hand she didn't look at him.

"Please… don't touch me." She said her voice becoming shaky. It had been so long since she had been held by his strong and caring embrace. How she had missed it, woken up late at night to look at the sky and remember what they had… but there still was a big factor on why they had been apart…

"Sora, Tai just wants to talk to you…" Mimi started. "You have to listen. That is all we want, ok? What if, just what if it was all a mistake? Can you let him go so easily? You love him damnit!"

To this Sora could say nothing. She knew it was true and it drove her mad. How could she still love someone who shared such a moment with another woman, especially after they had just shared a wonderful evening and morning?

"All we ask it for you both to listen and talk." Joe said as he walked over to Sora and pulled out her chair. She sat down a little hesitantly, but it was still a first step.

Tai sat as well and nodded to the couple that they could go and try to enjoy their own evening.

"Do you think they will be all right?" Mimi asked as she let Joe walk her to another table.

"We can only hope that they will not forget the feelings they shared and let a little misunderstanding ruin things." Joe said pulling out her chair at their new table.

"But it wasn't just a little misunderstanding… I am still mad at Tai for letting his ex do that… and then sitting around for days before getting things together."

"I know… but it is in their hands now…"

* * *

The waiter came around and gave each of them a menu and asked for a drink order. Tai smiled and ordered for both of them. Sora seemed to concentrate on the cloth napkin in her lap, and thus the silence continued before Tai sighed and decided to begin.

"You look wonderful tonight… I really mean it." He smiled as he saw Sora blush a little. Her reaction gave him some hope that things were not totally lost between them… just very messed up at the moment.

"Thank you." She replied looking up at him for a brief moment.

"I know you must be mad at me…" Tai did not let the 'humph' from the woman sitting across from him discourage him too much. "And I do understand why you are… I just want you to know that above anything else that I am sorry. I really do hate myself right now… I could have pushed her off, I could have thrown her out of my apartment… but my body just would not move… I never meant to hurt you."

Sora listened to his words. Deep down she knew he would never intentionally hurt her, he had told her that… but still the pain was there.

Tai knew she was not convinced. He was unsure of what else to say. Taking his chances, he was going to risk everything. She was worth it.

"Sora, I still love you. This time apart has been killing me because there is this large hole in me… I know I have been stupid for nearly giving up, but I know now I can't. I can't go another second knowing that we are not together because of something stupid I did… I can't promise we won't be hurt in the future; it was stupid of me to promise that before. Life is all about trials… but I can promise that what ever hurts you, whatever trial you are forced to endure I want to be there with you…"

Tai stood up and walked over to her side. Looking down on her, he found her gaze still on her napkin which was being twisted in her very tense looking hands.

Kneeling down and putting his hand on hers and the napkin, he got her attention.

Eyes of deep crimson pooled with tears as she looked at him, trying to hold up the last of a front she had put up. Sora knew she was losing it. His tender voice and obvious feelings for her were slowly chipping away at her fortifications around her heart. She met his eyes, it was over then for her. Sora saw in his chocolate orbs everything that he had been saying and more.

He was telling the truth…

"So, I guess what I am saying is that if you can find that part of you that still loves me, let it free to me once again. Be with me, be my partner on the field and off… Sora, marry me."

* * *

_A/n:_

_OMG! A proposal! What better spot to cut off the chapter!_

_Bring on the hate reviews! Yeah!_

_Anyway- next time we will see if things will smooth over, or if suddenly things totally break down! SUSPENCE!_


	18. A Unique Response

_A/n:　All new review high. You guys have reviewed more for this fic than any other crack dream I have produced. I am really happy. But at the same time, a little sad since the other fic was one of my personal favs… but hey, not complaining on the 170 reviews I am at the moment._

_I suppose it is due to the cliffhangers… I made you review! Go me!_

_So to recap last week we had like three updates? Wow! Let us see what we can do this week!_

_Actually that might be hard since I will be away from my computer Wednesday and Thursday… stupid over night conference thing. Grr!_

_Anyway- thanks for the reviews and here we are… chapter 18 with the exciting answer to the question you all want answered!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sora's world stopped. Her mind stopped processing anything and everything it had been before he pulled out a box from his jacket pocket. Her breath caught in her throat and she just sat there frozen, the only warm part of her was where his hand still held hers. 

Her mouth began to move, as if she wanted to say something but nothing came out. Instead she became light headed and then everything went black.

Tai was there to catch her as she quietly slumped forward. Several people in the restaurant came to help, including Mimi and Joe who had been watching everything from their table.

Sora came to as Tai picked her up and set her on the floor gently.

"What happened?" She mumbled as she reached for her head.

"Don't worry, just lay still." Tai said with so much concern in his eyes and voice. Sora watched as the people fussed over her, but her attention went repeatedly back to Tai and how his hand was touching her cheek so tenderly.

"I'm fine. I just felt really faint for a minute." She said sitting up, with Tai supporting her back the whole time.

She was handed a glass of water and she slowly sipped from it till slowly people returned to their regular dinner plans till it was just the four of them.

"Maybe we should get home." Mimi suggested seeing Sora was still a little out of it.

"No, I'm fine…" Sora said calming her friend and standing up. Once again Tai was there silently at her side supporting her. Without thinking she too held on to him for some help when another fit of light headedness hit.

"Sit down, here… Sora, look at me." He said as he helped her to her chair. "Are you sure you are ok? Maybe you should go home and rest."

"She has not been well for a while now. Getting dizzy and other things like that." Mimi said a little worried for Sora's health. The whole break up had messed with not only her mental health, but her physical one as well.

Joe, who had been in full doctor mode for a while found nothing wrong with her and said it was up to Sora, but he recommend her to go home and get some rest.

She refused adamant that she did not need to go home and sleep. That was all she seemed to be doing lately… Sleep, cry, soccer, cry and sleep. She needed to be out… she needed to be near him…

The three were finally convinced Sora was fine, and Mimi and Joe went back to their table.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Tai asked still worried. He was not going to sit down till he knew she was not going to fall over again. "God, Sora, I am so sorry for all of this… I didn't know… I…" He didn't know what to say knowing that she had been suffering like this…

"Tai… I'm sorry." She said in but a whisper. He heard her only because he was still standing next to her.

"Sora?"

"I don't know what to do…" She began a tiny sob finally breaking through her line of defense. She hated being so weak… it was so unlike her. But he had that power over her. "I am ashamed to think that I doubted you for even a minute… and I let this go on for all this time… you were hurting too… but I could not see that because all I was concerned about was me…"

"Oh Sora, it is ok. Please don't cry… I hate it when you cry…" He said stepping closer and pulling her head to him. She allowed him to draw her closer to him, breathing in his familiar scent her heart seemed to warm faster.

She could not help it, but she seemed to cry harder within his strong arms. Tai took the opportunity to help her to her feet.

"Let's get some air ok?" He asked as she only nodded and they walked to get their coats.

Soon they found themselves in the same park they had been on the night of the banquet.

"The sky is clearer tonight." Tai smiled seeing a few stars in the now darkening sky. Sora had been silent as she allowed him to lead her to a park bench. After sitting down she looked up and smiled.

He had been right after all. You could see a few stars from there, she mused as she let herself smile.

Tai had missed that smile. Even though she was still crying the smile shone through.

"I am sorry you have been through all this Sora. I want to make it up to you… what ever you want… tell me." He said once again on his knees before her.

"Just hold me." She said letting go of the pain and the fear of being weak.

Before Tai could comply, she moved and entered his arms. They were both kneeling on the ground now in a warm embrace. It did not matter if the night's air was chilly, because neither felt anything but the warmth they had longed for in each others arms.

"Forever if you let me." He murmured nuzzling his face into her hair. "I will do anything to have you back in my life… Sora, please… let me love you like you deserve to be loved."

"Yes." She smiled as they both pulled back enough to look each other in the eyes. Slowly slipping her eyelids shut, they shared their first kiss in some time. Both savored the tender sensation as if it was their first kiss. The yearning that was sparked deepened and soon they were ravishing each others lips, holding nothing back.

* * *

"Tai?" She breathed out with a content purr as she propped her self up looking down at him. They had somehow made their way back to his apartment after watching the stars and just enjoying being able to be near the other. Things had gone from there and they ended up finishing the night with a passionate coupling that neither would ever forget.

Tai chuckled again remembering a comment from his roommate talking about make up sex being some of the best moments in a relationship. Although he hoped to repeat the night's activity, he hoped to never have to deal with a break up with Sora ever again.

"Tai?" She repeated his name. The second time he heard it from her lips he awoke from his internal musings.

"Yeah?"

"Were you serious back there?"

"Serious? Back where?" He wondered not really wanting to use his brain for anything else but to take all of her in again.

"At the restaurant…" She said looking into his eyes. "Before I passed out… you… were you serious?"

Tai sat up and took her in his arms. Holding on to her tightly he kissed the bare skin of her neck before replying.

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life…" He said pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"Then you…"

"If you will have me…" He said kneeling before her. Taking her hands he smiled at her. "I would love to live with you for the rest of my life."

"A proposal in the nude?" She laughed trying to fight back the tears that were about to spill out.

"Yeah, well… this isn't your ordinary proposal, but it sure beats the one where you fainted on me. You aren't going to do that again are you?" He smiled.

"Yes."

"Yes, you want to faint?"

"No, yes!" She smiled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ah, that yes." He smiled against her lips, not wanting to let go either.

"Yes, that yes…" She purred pulling him down with her to seal the deal once more.

* * *

_A/n: So that question was answered... but is it clear sailings for the couple? I don't know... it would not be fun to NOT have anything else add to the drama... so you will have to wait and see!_


	19. Realizations

_A/N:_

_So- back for more? I know you wanna know what is going to happen next… is it wedding bells and happy times, or is there a detour on the road to the altar… you will have to continue to read to find out!_

_Anyway- thanks for the reviews!_

_Relax, and enjoy!_

* * *

The next day was so close to perfect Tai thought he was dreaming. 

When he woke up laying beside him was a peacefully sleeping Sora… but not just your regular Sora… no, she was wearing the ring he had purchased for her. She had said yes.

Granted it was rather early by most standards about becoming engaged, but when you knew that something was so right, you had to jump on it.

Placing a kiss to her forehead, he silently slipped out of bed and grabbed his shorts. He wanted to make her breakfast. He had missed being able to cook for her after waking up from a late night.

It had been way too long, he decided as he scrambled some eggs and quickly whipped up a big breakfast. Finding a serving tray, Tai gathered everything and went back to his bedroom, breakfast in hand.

Sora heard the door close. Deciding to ignore the noise, she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. She was having such a nice dream… she was not going to spoil it by waking up fully.

Soon another noise got her attention. The door opened and closed once again. Hearing the light clinking of what she assumed to be glassware, she nuzzled her head deeper into the warm pillows, fighting to return to sleep.

"Sora." She could almost hear his voice… came to think of it she could smell him on the sheets too… Confusion swept over her as she took a mental note of her surroundings without opening her eyes.

Finding that she was blanketed in a soft and fuzzy blanket, wearing nothing underneath she knew she was not in her own bed. Indeed there was further evidence to prove that… the smell of the sheets, the feel of the sunlight coming through a window, that was in the opposite direction in her room… and then his voice calling to her.

"I know you are up. You can't pretend to sleep on me, not after I made this for you." Tai smiled seeing that she was awake, just not wanting to open her eyes to him.

"It's all going to be a dream if I wake up." She mumbled even if she knew that she was being childish.

"I promise it won't." He assured her rubbing her back. The coolness of his hands and the tender motions sent shivers down her spine. Turning around so she was on her back facing him, she opened her eyes.

As she did, he kissed her, proving that things were not a dream. Things would always be like this from now on because she had agreed to marry him… even after all the mess they had lived through the past few weeks, she still loved him. He was glad.

"Look, I made breakfast." He smiled as she sat up, using a sheet to cover herself more from the cold then out of embarrassment.

"So, what are your plans to today, Soon to be Mrs. Kamiya?" Tai smiled thinking about the fact that she had said yes again.

"Well, I wouldn't suppose that lounging around all day would be out of the question?" She asked not really feeling like going anywhere. It was her day off anyway. The FIFA Women's team would begin practice the next day.

"Sounds good to me. We can watch moves and talk."

"About?"

"Well, wedding dates would be good. Honeymoon locations." He said picking up a piece of fruit and feeding it to her.

"Let's not rush things, ok?" She said putting her hand to his chest. "I do want to marry you… just not in a hurry… I am only 22 after all… And my career…"

"Just kidding. Calm down." He chuckled. "I know things are going fast, so let's just forget even brought it up. Besides, I would not dream of taking you away from soccer. I want you to do whatever makes you happiest."

"And that does include marrying you… just not quite yet. Give me a couple months and then we can discuss things, ok?"

"But we are engaged, right?"

"You bet your soccer shoes we are." She smiled back and kissed him.

* * *

The tabloids were having a great time with the apparent on again relationship of the two most successful soccer players in Tokyo. Rumors were circling that there were wedding bells and baby showers in the near future, but both players kept away from such topics. 

At the moment they were happy to be back together and all the mess of the past forgotten.

With the World Cup games about to begin the two saw less of each other, but still managed to get together whenever they had a free moment. Tai had become an expert of the quick picnic lunch on the field, causing most of the girls to swoon even more over her fiancé.

The flight over to Europe, where the World Cup was held was rather enjoyable. The collective wealth from the Japan teams were able to get the players and a few important others a comfortable private jet.

Since Tai and Sora were both representing Japan, they were able to fly together. The long flight that would take nearly ten hours didn't seem too long.

Once on the ground, the groups were ushered to their prospective locker rooms and then to their accommodations in a posh hotel owned by the sponsors of the tournament.

At the evening meal, Tai and Sora were finally able to find some alone time as they took a table away from the main group of players from around the world. The media coverage that they had thought to be bad in Japan was tripled.

Walking around the city was nearly impossible without being blinded by flashes from the cameras, or being bombarded with microphones. What made things worse was that the language differences only added to the problems.

The two enjoyed the free time they got, but both had to call it an early night due to the games the next day.

"Good luck tomorrow." Tai smiled as he stood outside of her hotel room. Tai had to admit he was proud of her achieving so much in only her first year of professional play. But he was a little worried about her. Lately Sora had been extremely tired and often sick. She chalked it up as nerves and continued on through out practice. Tai knew there was something else going on, but Sora didn't seem to want to discuss it much. She kept brushing it off.

Tai could notice a few little changes in her the past few weeks that they had been back together. He had even gone so far as to ask Joe to give her a medical exam, but the doctor's request was also brushed off by Sora.

Sora kept telling everyone and herself that she was fine. That nothing was the matter- just nerves, stress and maybe a slight stomach virus… but deep down Sora knew something was a miss.

It had started maybe two months ago… after she and Taichi began dating. For a while now she had ignored the signs and she wanted to continue doing so till after the tournament.

"Yeah, it's only the first game, but we are the favorites to win." She smiled holding his hand.

"Confident are we?" He laughed as he put his forehead to hers.

"Maybe. But isn't a little confidence a good thing?"

"Are you confident enough to maybe… consider a late night?" His charming smile almost won her over to the idea.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would have to say you have become a little dependant… can't sleep alone at night anymore?" She smiled as she put a finger to his chest and smiled. "Or are you sent by the other team to keep me preoccupied?"

"Is that such a bad thing?" He smiled back giving her the lost puppy dog eyes.

"Which one?" She asked knowing he meant the first assumption. "I would love to, but I do have to get up early tomorrow."

"What if I promise to just cuddle?"

"You said that on our first date and look where that got us." She pointed out the fact that 'just cuddle' and 'nothing happening' never really happened with them. Things always got a little more… well, not just a little. Not that she minded. But tonight she could not chance getting up late, or being tired in the morning.

"Well, isn't it lucky I didn't bring any protection, thus we kind of can't." Tai said putting his arm on the door of her room and moving closer to her lips.

"Always the romantic, aren't we?" She laughed. "As long as it is just cuddle then." She gave in and turned to unlock her door.

* * *

True to his word, for the first time with that sort of promise, the two sent the night sleeping in each others arms. They both had made it a big issue to make sure protection was used every time they were together. Especially after their first night of frenzied coupling, they had made sure that something like that only happened once, ok twice. 

As Sora's mind thought back to their first night, something clicked. Looking at the clock on the dresser, she found that she had twenty minutes to enjoy lying next to him. But her mind would not let her just enjoy the warmth. Things began to add up.

Wondering how stupid she had been to miss the tell tale signs, Sora put her hands to her stomach. She had been gaining weight. It was getting to the point that it was a little noticeable. No matter how often she worked out or tried to cut back on portion sizes, she was steadily increasing in weight, cup sizes and pants sizes.

Her eyes began to water thinking of what that all meant, when coupled with the nauseous feelings and the missed cycles. Assuming that her missed monthly visitor was normal due to her irregular cycles, she had not even thought that they were missing for another reason.

Tai was warm and happy. They had not made love last night, but it still was enjoyable waking up next to her in the morning.

Noticing she was awake Tai moved closer and leaned in for a kiss. Getting closer he noticed that tears were coming out of her open eyes. Sitting up so he could look at her, Tai instantly became worried.

"Sora?" He called to her but got no response. It was not until he started shaking her and her alarm clock going off that she snapped out of her trance.

"Tai?" She blinked and quickly brushed off the tears that were on her cheeks.

"Sora? Are you ok? I was worried, I was about to run and get Joe…"

"What?" She smiled sitting up, trying to forget everything she had been thinking about… now was not the time.

"You were out of it for like five minutes…"

"Sorry, just thinking about things." She said rolling out of bed. She began to look through her duffle bag and got out her uniform for the day.

"Sora?" Tai knew she was hiding something.

"It's that today a dream of mine comes true… I have always wanted to play in the FIFA tournament, maybe even win MVP or something…"

"Yeah, I know… are you sure that is it?"

"Yeah, well I better get going." She smiled and quickly left the room not liking that she wasn't totally honest with Tai.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Well, kind of a slow chapter... but that does not mean things are going to be slowing down at all._

_If you want to know what is going to happen next, you know what you have to do!_


	20. Results

_A/n: We have hit the big Chapter 2-0 mark kiddies. That means there is only a few left!_

_Will things work out for the couple, or will the events take a turn for the worse?_

_The last chapter didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but I will be away from my computer for the next two days… Let's see if we can finish this story by the end of the week! You do your part, I will do mine!_

_PS- thanks for those who have been reviewing!_

* * *

Tai sat in the VIP section of the stands alongside the rest of his teammates and their significant others. Kari, and Yolei were great players, but neither had been nominated for a spot on the women's team. But the two didn't seem to mind. They came along to see their long time friend finally accomplish a dream.

Tai smiled seeing the group. Tk and Kari sat close, they were really a cute couple. Then came Yolei and her boyfriend Ken. Tai knew the least about this couple, but they seemed like nice people. Then there was Izzy, Cody, Matt and his girl of the moment, and then Mimi, who was sitting next to him. Tai was happy to escort Sora's bubbly roommate for the day since Joe was needed on the medical team.

* * *

The game began and the announcer introduced the players. Sora had to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming this time.

Sure enough there was pain in her arm. Smiling at her Thunder teammate Yui, she knew that this was not a dream. It was real.

"This year's rookie star, and crowned Princess of the Pitch, Sora Takenouchi!" The voice yelled out over the loud speakers, Sora got a pat on the back and she took off for the field.

The crowd indeed went wild with banners and streamers. It was all so surreal at the moment, the noise was almost deafening as she waved to her fans. This was it. She was in the big time now. Looking over to the stands where she knew her friends would be, she smiled seeing them all there and cheering.

Taking her position on the center line, the opening of the game with national anthems and all ended and the game began.

* * *

"That was a close game." Kari smiled as she and the others waited to see Sora after the game ended. "Well, only in the first half. Then it was all Japan!"

Sora hugged her friends seeing them waiting for her. She had showered and dressed in a baggy shirt and jeans combination. She had long forgotten the problems of earlier that morning until getting out of the shower she noticed the belly she had.

"Hey guys. Thanks for watching!" She smiled. Tai came up with flowers and handed them to her. Giving him a kiss, she felt a little uneasy around him at the moment. How should she break the news that she thought… well, she should make sure before she scared him. Besides he had his own games to worry about in a few days. Once the women's tournament was over, the men would play.

"Let's cut the small talk and go and party!" Some of the guys yelled and with that the group went off to find some fun for the rest of the day.

* * *

The tournament continued. Sora and the Japanese team did not disappoint the crowds and soon were set to take the tournament. Tai and the others could not help but notice that Sora was utterly exhausted after each game.

Many of them had become overly worried. Joe had wanted to do some tests, and finally was given the ok to take a blood sample. Sora was dreading the results. She knew what it was going to tell her, well, she had a good inclination of what they would tell her.

But she could not be bothered with that now. Today was the semi-finals. If they won today, that meant that Japan's team could go on to win the tournament. She had surpassed her dream of getting into the FIFA tournament, so her new goal was set to win the tournament and solidify her career as a soccer player.

Suiting up for the semi-final game, Sora felt very uneasy. Putting her head in her hands she took several calming breaths. Things were going to be fine, she kept telling herself.

Out on the field things were very trying for her. The game was pretty much a shut out for both sides. It wasn't until twenty minutes into the game that Japan finally broke through their defense and Yui scored a goal with the help of Sora. When the half was over, Sora was physically exhausted. Dropping to the bench, she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"Sora, are you ok?" Yui asked sitting next to her friend.

"I don't know. I should be able to handle it for another half. Don't worry."

"Too late for that. Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?" Yui smiled. She had caught on rather early in all of the mess that Sora was definitely carrying a secret, even from herself it seemed like at times.

"No time to talk, we got a game to win ladies!" Their coach screamed.

In no time they were back on the pitch and the last half of the game began.

With five minutes left on the clock, and the Japan team still the only team to have scored, Sora had possession of the ball. The physically exhausted Sora kept things together and raced down towards the goal line. She found an opening and decided to go in for the goal.

As if she were in a movie, out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure approach in slow motion. Her brain could not work that fast to process the incoming defender. Seeing that it was too late to back down, Sora closed her eyes and waited for the collision to come.

* * *

A collective gasp went through the crowd as they witnessed a major crash on the pitch. A defender had barreled straight into Sora, not caring of penalties or infractions that would happen at such an unsportsmanlike play.

Both players were sent crashing down onto the fake grass with a great amount of force. Tai and the rest of the fans who were sitting stood up in hopes to get a better view. Mimi grasped onto his hand for support as she was in shock at such a play.

Down on the field the referees had flags all over the play and soon both teams were massed around the two downed players. When the defender got up and walked off the field being expelled for an intentional hit, the attention went to the one player still down.

Joe rushed in and found Sora cringing in pain while holding her stomach. She had take quite a good hit, and then must have fallen just as hard.

"Sora? Sora? Talk to me." He said checking to see if she had any damage to her neck. After finding none, he rolled her onto her back and tried to open her eyes.

Her whole body seemed to be tense with pain… she was gasping for breath. Joe was taken back for a moment and then jumped right back into medic mode. Calling for a back board, all play was stopped and the crowd was deathly silent.

"Sora?" Joe tried to get a response from her. Her pupils looked fine, but she still remained unresponsive.　He pulled out a respirator to help her get full breaths into her lungs, but she was still out of it.

Soon the back board was there and Sora seemed to be breathing better now. She had yet to respond much, but she was at least groaning in pain, which meant that she was at some level conscious.

"It hurts… Tai…" She called out suddenly. With her breathing steady, she could at least get out a few words.

"Sora!" Tai's voice called back hearing his name. Pushing through the crowd to get to her side, Tai took her hand. Sora opened her pain filled eyes to meet his worried ones..

"Joe what's wrong with her?" Tai asked extremely worried. It was a nasty hit, yes, but something else was wrong. Usually Sora would bounce right back up from something like this…

"Sora, can you get up?" Joe asked knowing that the question to that would be a no. She seemed to be in too much pain. Double checking to make sure she had no obvious injuries or broken bones, he nodded for them to help her onto the board.

Tai kept close holding her hand the whole time. Once they had her secured on the stretcher, she was lifted up.

The crowd watched as Sora was taken off the field crying out in pain and clutching on to Tai's hand the whole way.

* * *

"Any word?" Kari, Mimi and Yolei asked as they met up with Tai a few minutes later outside the medical room.

The three women found Tai sitting in a chair near the door, his head in his hands. He was beside himself with worry.

The look Tai gave them told them that he had heard nothing and was not allowed to be in there while Sora was checked over.

What seemed to be the longest twenty minutes of his life, Joe reappeared and walked over to Tai.

"Joe!" Mimi cried and Tai's attention snapped up to the blue haired man.

"Joe?" Tai looked up at his friend with pleading eyes.

"She is out for the rest of the tournament. And I would advise for the rest of the year." Joe said taking off his glasses and looking really tired.

"But how is she?"

"Tai, can we talk? In private? Let's go in and see Sora." The two men walked into the examination room where Sora was at the moment.

"What is wrong with her?" Tai asked seeing she was now asleep on the bed.

"We gave her a mild sedative and a pain killer." Joe said as Tai went over to her bedside and held her hand. "We want to take her to the hospital, just to be safe. They are pulling up the ambulance now. She need major rest after that fall and with everything that has been happening… I am a little worried."

"About what?"

"Tai, have you noticed anything different with Sora? Mood changes, eating habits, anything physically off?"

"She has been gaining a little weight, but that doesn't matter to me… and she has been sick and tired more often…"

"Tai, I have to ask you a few questions, and please be honest."

"Ok…"

"You and Sora have been… in a relationship for what is going on three or so months correct?" Tai nodded and Joe continued. "You have been active in said relationship as well. Have you used protection?"

"Well, yeah… all but once. Joe what does this have to do with Sora now?" Tai asked looking down at her sleeping form.

Joe sighed. How they both could be so stupid, he would never understand. He had noticed it for a while now, but it was nothing more than a suspicion. But the blood tests they got back earlier were confirmation enough.

"Tai, Sora is pregnant."

* * *

_A/n: Yeah, so you saw it coming... I don't know why she usually is in most of my fics... I think it makes for a nicer happily ever after, yes no?_

_Unlessssssss... something bad happens and ruins that happiy ever after..._

_You will just have to wait and see!_


	21. Decisions are Made

_A/n: Well, some of my fav reviewers have gone AWOL the last two chapters… makes me kind of a sad panda… wanted to end this puppy strong! _

_So only this and one more chapter left… ah the end is near! But this is a good end, nothing like the end of the world… or is it now? Da da daaaaan… so that was my attempt at scary music via the internet… use your imagination people!_

_Life has been rather stressful recently. I have found an outlet for that stress in a few places. I just have to say God bless downloads. And jobs that allow you to get a least an hour of good writing time a day, well almost everyday._

_Ok- I will shut it, and get on with the chapter! Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

Tai was in shock. He could not move, even as the ambulance workers came and prepared to take Sora to the hospital, Tai stood there gazing off into nothing. 

"Tai?" Joe called to the brown haired man. Shaking him a little Tai snapped out of it.

"Wha?"

"We are ready to go to the hospital. They will have to do some xrays and an ultrasound to see if the baby was affected by all this…"

"Baby?" He mentally slapped himself to keep from going into another moment of shock. Watching Sora being taken out the back entrance also was a sobering moment. Looking over at Joe, Tai got an answer to his silent question. He was going to go with her.

Running behind the paramedics, he got into the ambulance and the doors were closed.

The trip to the hospital was a long ride. He sat holding her hand while the paramedics did some checks on her.　Having them chattering in another language also added to Tai's confusion and worry.

Once they reached the hospital, he was ushered into the waiting area as the doctors began checking her over and ordering a string strange sounding tests.

After an hour or so of waiting, a nurse came up to Tai and told him that he could see her now. The people in the waiting room had nearly doubled when Mimi, and the crew also came. But they allowed Tai the first chance to see her.

Entering the cold looking room, he noticed an IV was attached to her arm and several machines where humming along with normal vital signs.

Approaching her slowly, Tai did not know what to think, or say… Sora was pregnant… with his child… she would have to be nearly three months along since that was the only possible time she could have conceived it…

Had she known all along? When had she found out? Why didn't she tell him? Was she going to tell him? What were they going to do? Did she want to keep it? How did he really feel?

Tai found no answers for his questions.

Instead he walked to her side and took her hand. Sitting down in the chair near her bedside, he began to speak.

"The doctors say you are going to be fine…and that you are… you and I… are having a baby." He finally said the words. It didn't seem anymore real even after he finally said it… it would take some time to adjust to the idea of what all that entailed.

"Sora… you know I love you. I would do anything for you. But… why didn't you tell me? How long have you been holding this all in… is this why you have been so distant the last few days? It hurts to know that you knew… and wouldn't tell me… Love you." He stopped feeling as if he was going to cry. It hurt to know that she would hold something this important from him. And it angered him that she continued to play a highly physical sport without concern for the child. It was his too… didn't he have a say?

"I'm sorry." Her weak voice came out rather hoarse. Tai's eyes went straight to meet hers. However, she was not looking at him… she was looking up at the ceiling as if it could tell her something.

"Sora, you're awake?!" He smiled letting the tears fall. Tai squeezed her hand, trying to ignore the added pain of her not even looking at him. "How… how do you feel?" He asked seeing she was not going to say anything, she was still searching for the words.

Sora hated herself at that moment. She had heard everything he had said… even when he was hurting, he was still there by her side. She could find no worthy answers to his questions, thus she remained silent, not meeting his gaze.

"Sora, don't worry. Everything will be fine… I love you. What… whatever you choose… I will accept it. And I will always love you, no matter what…You can go back to your career with soccer if you … want…" His last words hurt. He didn't want her to abort this baby. He wanted to raise it… to be a father… but Sora would be affected the most. She was just starting her career…taking time off could be disastrous.

"Whatever I choose?" She whispered. Moving her free hand to touch her stomach she was surprised to have Tai move his hands over hers. Finally looking at him Sora began to cry. He was so worried about her… she could tell. As much as he wanted this child, he would give it up so she could have a career in soccer. And he would forgive her if she did want that path…

"What do you want?" She asked seeing the tears in his eyes, and the ones running down his face

"I want you to be happy…"

"Tai…"

"I would be lying to say it was ok with me to kill this baby… we created a life that has been growing inside of you. I know it is selfish of me… but I want us to have this baby. I… I know we are young. And that it will hurt both our careers a bit… but I will retire. I will give up soccer for this baby, if you… if you decide to keep it." He said looking away from her and to the place where their hands were resting. Underneath their hands was a life growing. One made from a night of passion, and a start of love.

He would give up almost anything to have this baby be born… but it was not up to him… Sora needed to want this baby as much as he did.

* * *

Tai sat there in the hospital room as Sora slowly went back to sleep still being utterly exhausted. This time it was not just physically, but emotionally as well. Tai hated putting so much pressure on her… but they had decisions to make. 

He had told her how he felt. He wanted this baby; that he would sacrifice for it while she could return to the game they both loved. Thinking things through, Tai knew it would be hard to give up the game he had devoted his life to for so long… but to have this child… it would be hard, but worth it.

A few hours of sitting in silence, Joe came in and told Tai that he had best get some rest. Tai refused. He knew that he should be getting some rest, but nothing really mattered right now except Sora. Talking the hospital staff into letting him stay over night, Tai tried to get comfortable in the chair next to her bedside.

Sora was tired, and now so was he.

* * *

Sora awoke sometime in the middle of the night. She still felt weak. That kick in the game really made her body ache. But that was not the only thing that was on her mind. The warm hand still holding on to hers, and the slight pressure of his head sleeping next to the same hand, told her Tai had not left her side. 

He really wanted this child. He had told her he would give up soccer… him! Tai was more of a soccer-holic than she was before they began dating. She was a little worried that she had changed him. And she could not tell if it all was for the best. Sure he was still a famous player, sure he was still in the top of the best players list, but he was no longer the number one all the time.

It did not seem to bother him, and then when he said he would give it up for their baby… Sora didn't know what to say. Was it selfish of her to not want to miss out on the rest of the season and the tournament? What if there was no second chance after the baby was born? Would her body be the same? Would the team let her go for good? There were just so many questions.

Shifting a little, and trying hard to not wake him, Sora thought about things. It was a little late in the pregnancy to have an abortion. Which means a more risky procedure would have to be used to… to kill… Sora began to cry.

How could she kill this child? Wasn't life precious to her? Hadn't she always thought that? That is what she tried to tell him… but he had not listened… it was so long ago now, but here she was about to throw one away. One that Tai desperately wanted… one that she too deep down wanted.

"Tai?" She called to him. "Tai?" Stroking his hair she finally got a response from the sleepy man at her side.

"Sora?" He asked still drowsy. He rubbed his eyes and suddenly seemed to snap awake. "Sora? Are you ok, what is it? Should I call a doctor?"

"No, Tai… calm down." She smiled knowing she was making the right choice. "I… I just wanted you to know… we're having this baby… we're going to be parents."

Tai took a second to process her words. Parents, he thought as a big smile came to his face.

In an instant he was hugging her tightly, kissing her head, her hair, anywhere he could. Pulling back, he was not ashamed to show her he was crying with happy tears. Kissing her lips passionately, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her… and their child.

"Are you sure?" He asked once the kiss was over and he still held her close. Looking into her eyes he wanted to make sure this was her decision.

"And I don't mind giving up soccer to do it…" She smiled moving to kiss him.

"Sora… I was so worried that you might not want…"

"Life is precious. Especially the one we created. It just came rather early and unexpected. But I want this child."

"We'll make it work. Just you wait and see."

* * *

Sora was released from the hospital, but strictly told what her limits were from now on. The doctors had told her that the baby seemed to be fine, and the few falls she had in the last few months had not affected anything they could see… but any more might be dangerous. 

As much as Sora did not like being told to sit out the rest of the tournament, her team members rallied and continued on. Yui especially picked up the slack and proved she was a star player.

Sora sat on the bench with Tai at her side while she watched the last few minutes of the World Cup Championship Game. The Japan Women's team had made it there with her, and she still was there in spirit, if not on the field.

It would take some getting use to, but knowing that their child would be born healthy was more important at the moment.

As the final seconds ticked off the clock, Sora could do nothing but smile. Her team had won. She was a part of the FIFA Championship team. The awards ceremony brought about another surprise for her, as she was named MVP.

Once the men's tournament was over, the two Japanese teams headed home; one with first place, and the other with second. But trophies did not seem to matter to Tai or Sora at the moment.

* * *

Upon their arrival a huge crowd of welcomers were at the airport. Not to mention reporters. With Sora's highly publicized trip to the hospital, and then absence from the game, many began to speculate on some things. 

A few days later the couple officially notified the media and their fans that they were getting married, and that indeed they were having a child.

The media hoards were having a field day, and Tai and Sora once again graced the cover of every newspaper, sports magazine and entertainment publication for several weeks. But the couple took things in stride.

* * *

Arriving for practice after the week break after the FIFA games, Sora was surprised to find an impromptu baby and wedding shower put on by the team and her friends. 

"Sora, you are going to make a great mom!" Yui smiled hugging her friend.

"And Tai is so great. Joe told me he is still asking him questions about the baby. You won't have to do anything… well, give birth to it and carry it for around five more months, but after that, Tai will be well prepared." Mimi squealed. She was secretly hoping for a girl, that way she could introduce her niece to the wonders of pink.

"I know he will be a great dad. But I am going to do my share, even afterwards." Sora smiled rubbing her belly.

"And coach said she is keeping you on as a consultant until you are ready to jump right back into the game. Isn't that wonderful?" Another player added.

"It is." Sora smiled and enjoyed the warm feelings from all her friends and teammates.

"Now, I think the baby wants some of that yummy looking cake." Kari smiled as she handed Sora a huge piece of cake.

"Not going to argue with my baby there." Sora laughed and the party continued.

* * *

"Damn it Tai, you work way the hell too fast." Matt said still not knowing what to say about the fact that his seemingly inexperienced roommate was now going to be a married man, with a baby on the way. 

"I can't help it. I love her and I want to spend the rest of our lives together." Tai said as his friends met up at bar. "And it's not like I am the only one who is settling down… right Joe? Tk?" he added as he looked over at the two friends who were also getting rather serious in their own love lives.

"Well, I plan on working a little slower. I mean I already have Mimi asking for a child now since she has been going out with Sora to find baby things… So marriage first, then wait a year, and then maybe an addition to the family."

"Ah don't worry about him, and TN is too bashful to admit how far he's gotten with Kari, you just work fast." Davis spoke up after chugging another beer.

"It's TK… Jesus Davis, can you ever get my name right? And you leave Kari out of this conversation. I like my personal life, personal. Thank you." The younger blonde said as he sipped his own beer.

"Don't worry about Davis. He will grow up some time… soon hopefully… otherwise he will always be a rookie." Izzy added to the conversation.

"What? Tai, that's not true right?"

The group all laughed at the worried and partially drunk Davis.

"Ah, life is good."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Are you ready for the ending?_

_I kind of have mixed feelings about it all.. I enjoyed this fic, but I do want to move on to other Taiora ideas that have been bouncing around in my head. _

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews and all!_

_Until next time kiddies!_


	22. Winning The Game

**Epilogue**

_Dedicated to the faithful reviewers!_

* * *

The wedding bells rang loudly and the entire church as alive with happy cheers and shouts.

Tai looked over at Sora and smiled after he mouthed out a silent 'I Love You.' She blushed a little and blew him a kiss from where she was standing.

The couple separating them was in their own little world. As the blue haired man slipped a ring on the brown haired girl's finger Sora smiled for her best friend and former roommate. Looking down at her own hand, which held a large bouquet of pink roses, she smiled at her own ring. It had been a half a year since her own wedding, but being in a church like this, with Tai standing in the Best Man spot, and she in the Maid of Honor side, all dressed up like this… it made her remember that day.

She had gladly married Tai. And had spent everyday with him ever since. They were together, just the two of them… well, maybe not just the two of them. Looking down in the first aisle, sleeping in her team mate Yui's capable arms, was the other person who was with her and her husband.

Takuya, their little bundle of energy had been born a month premature. After giving the new parents the fright of their lives, the baby had pulled through a complicated delivery, and graced them with a perfectly normal baby boy.

Yui smiled and continued to rock the infant, as the wedding ceremony continued and the priest finally said those words that Sora had loved to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tai caught her eyes once more as the priest spoke the final line. He loved her, and she loved him.

It had been a rather bumpy half year, but Tai would not change a thing… well, maybe add a few more hours into the day… make the pile of dirty diapers magically disappear on their own… but nothing other than that.

Soon the newly married couple walked down the aisle and Tai took Sora's hand, but not before getting a quick kiss at the altar again, and followed.

The wedding party was a blast, and everyone was having a great time.

Sora had taken little Taku as they had nicknamed their son, from Yui giving the babysitter a much needed break

Tai smiled as he saw little Taku's head smiling over Sora's shoulder. She was cradling his tiny head in the crook of her shoulder while she gently patted the baby's back to get a burp out of him. Coming up from behind him, Sora knew he was coming. Little Taku always got excited when Tai acted all funny for him.

Like she had expected, Tai was wonderful with his son. She was thankful everyday that she had made the right decision. Depriving Tai, herself and the world of such a smart and beautiful baby would have killed her.

Life sure was precious.

The slow dances began and Tai, pulled both mother and child out on to the floor.

"Baby's first slow dance." Tai smiled as he kissed his wife before she smacked him for being stupid.

* * *

Once the new Mr. and Mrs. Joe Kido left, the party continued for a time afterwards. 

Tai was still humming the last slow song as he pulled his car up to the family's home. They had decided that apartment living had its perks, but Tai was adamant about having a house for his family.

The two found a nice house in a respectable area outside the city center, away from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. It was a good sized house, but for Tokyo standards it was like a mansion. The two story western style dwelling was perfect for a family expecting a baby.

Tai knew he wanted it the moment he saw it. Convincing Sora that is was perfect for them took some time. She nearly fainted seeing the price tag.

True to his word, Tai took care of everything. Sora demanded to help pay for things, but Tai shook his head and told her to save it for when they began to remodel the place.

New coats of paint, and countless afternoons of barbequing in the backyard with their friends as a 'thank you' for helping and the place was perfect.

It could not have been better timing, Tai thought as he parked his car. They had been married a few weeks later, and Tai got to carry his wife across the threshold of their new home on their wedding night. And then again after their honeymoon.

He smiled remembering those moments. She had laughed at him telling him it was so cliché and kind of funny looking. But he was determined to do it. He secretly had always wanted to do that since he was a kid watching old romantic movies that the babysitters would watch.

Getting out of the car, Tai watched as Sora opened the back seat door and unstrapped their baby from the car seat. Little Taku was sleeping soundly as his mother picked him up.

"It's been what? Six months and a couple of weeks now? And this little guy is almost a month and a half old?" Tai said as he walked to her side looking down on a sleeping Taku. Walking from the garage to the front door together Sora nodded as she rocked their baby to keep him from waking up.

"And things aren't so bad, are they?" He asked unlocking to door and holding it for her.

"I'm not going to budge on this Tai." She said as she entered the house and turned on the lights with her elbow.

"But little Taku needs someone to play with."

"Tai, he's too young to even sit up by himself, I don't think he will mind not having a playmate for some time. Besides, why have another child when I have you?" She smiled and then sighed. Looking around the house she wondered where her cleanly boyfriend had gone? Tai had seemed to lax a little on his cleaning regiments with little Taku here at home, and the place was rather disorganized. Granted it was nothing like Matt's place, but still…

"Besides, we are still new with this working parent thing, ok? Maybe when we get things under control and when Taku can sleep through the night we will discuss the topic of another addition."

"Fine." Tai said looking a little defeated. "But if it happens, it happens, right?" He smiled deviously as he followed her into the nursery. Standing behind her as she settled Taku into his crib, Tai wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing her neck, his skillful fingers moved from her waist up her body and to her hair. Pulling the pins out of her hair, he watched it cascade down her back. She had let it grow a little bit longer since she was on maternity leave. He loved running his fingers through her locks, just as much as she seemed to enjoy playing with his massive lump of unruly hair.

"Mrs. Kamiya, care to join me?" Tai whispered against the back of her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Sora sighed as she enjoyed his touch.

"I can't help it… I love you. And I want to do nothing more than spend the rest of my life with you. And besides, if we have enough kids, we could start our own soccer team."

"That is the dumbest thing I have heard you say in a long time Mr. Kamiya." She said as she turned and met his lips. "But cute."

He smiled as she slipped out of his reach and sauntered to the door. Tai kissed Taku goodnight and followed his wife eagerly into their bedroom.

Life was indeed a game, and right now, both of them felt as if they was winning by a hundred points. Everything was perfect. They had a son, a house, a decent career even after making a few sacrifices here and there, good friends, and most importantly of all they had each other… now and as long as they lived.

Smiling down at his wife after their round of lovemaking, he could truly say he was content.

"I love you." He whispered to her as they cuddled up together and tried to get five minutes of sleep before Taku decided to get up.

"I know…" She replied and shut her eyes enjoying the warmth of his touch. "And I do too."

* * *

_A/n: _

_tear... sniffle... sigh!_

_And that folks, is all she wrote for this Taiora fic._

_I just want to take this time and thank you all for reading and reviewing. You have made this the most reviewed fic I have authored to date. I hope that my next Taiora will have the same response. _

_I should have that up and running by August at the latest. So while you are on summer holidays, remember to keep an eye out for me. I will be active posting other fics for different shows, but have no fear I will be back in the digimon category rather soon._

_Let me know what you thought of this story by clicking that button one last time!_


End file.
